Aunque no nos defina
by Chia Moon
Summary: Las palabras no defienen a nadie. Da igual el sexo, edad o rango. Y menos el amor.
1. Melifluo

Subo esto que hace tiempo quería participar y como es algo por libre, pues mejor =).

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Aunque no nos define **.**

 **Pareja:** Múltiples y diversas. Desde Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero y poliamoroso.

 **Genero:** Romance

 **Ranking:** M por si de caso.

 **Advertencias:** Relaciones sexuales o amorosas entre personajes de su mismo sexo, así como romance poliamoroso. También advierto de que contiene Hetero.

 **Especial:** Fic que utilizará las palabras dejadas en el tópic **Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra** del Foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Etéreo**

 _por Midnigttreasure_

 **Pareja:**

Kenkeru

 _Dedicado especialmente a Mie, que me comprende un montón en estos casos._

 _Y me hace ir al lado oscurito._

* * *

Para Takeru eso es lo que era Ken Ichijouji: etéreo. Algo que siempre escapaba de sus dedos. Algo que no podía controlar. Y cuando creía tenerlo, era como si no fuera de ese mundo.

—No puedes enamorarte de mí. No sería lo correcto.

Esas palabras siempre presentes mientras se vestía y cubría su cuerpo donde él había plasmado la intensidad de un deseo carnal que jamás parecía saciarse. Nunca se lo permitiría en el cuello o cualquier otra lugar visible para otras personas.

Jamás. Porque aunque era de él tampoco era del todo cierto.

—¿Y si ha pasado, Ken? —cuestionaba él, divertido por los gestos que su compañero de cama hacia al levantarse y abandonarle.

Ken se detenía para mirarle. Su rostro severo y pese a todo, guapo, atractivo. Takeru podía romper esa coraza fácilmente si le dejara. Pero Ken no quería. No quería que se hundiera en él más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Eso es imposible. Tú nunca podrías enamorarte de mí.

Y después, se marchaba, dejando tras de sí una estela de colonia y sabor. Takeru apresaba las sábanas, metía la nariz en la almohada y gruñía.

Porque pese a todo sabía que jamás lo tendría.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! :3**


	2. Etereo

Sigo convinando parejas :3

* * *

 **Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 ** _Taikeru /Taito_**

 _._

Taichi jamás hubiera pensado que podía suceder. Mientras que las cosas con Yamato siempre habían sido puramente intensas, pensar que podría ver de otro modo más dulce y delicado a su hermano, jamás hubiera pasado por su imaginación.

Cuando Takeru se le ofreció nunca pensó que podría llevarlo a cabo. AL fin y al cabo, continuaba preguntándose si realmente estar con uno de esos hermanos era lo correcto. Desde que Yamato jugara con sus sentimientos al darse cuenta de que todo aquello siempre fue por Sora y no por él, Taichi tenía ciertas dificultades a la hora de enamorarse.

Por eso, pensar que Takeru estaba ahí, frente a él y completamente desnudo en su cama era casi de locos.

No se había podido controlar. La sola idea de tenerlo para él, torturarle de una forma deliciosa con su cuerpo lo atrapó hasta las ansias más cuerdas y descendió el botón de autocontrol.

En el momento en que había metido su lengua en su boca y él dejó escapar aquel sonido tan melifluo no pudo evitar el deseo de escuchar más sonidos de su parte.

Y estaba seguro de que serían encantadores. Retorcidos y tan placenteros que no podía evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua.

La idea de estar pensando en que no solo estaba tomando posesión del cuerpo del hermano menor de su ex o de un joven cuya edad era la misma que la de su hermana, no le impidió hundirse en él, hacerlo suyo. Corromperse.

Y sin embargo, cuando estaba agotado y satisfecho a su lado, él alargó una mano para tocarle el vientre y sonreía de ese modo tan endemoniado que comprendió que ambos hermanos podían hacer con él lo que quisieran.

Por eso, cuando Takeru volvió a sentarse sobre él y frotarse contra su vientre, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Uno y otro le harían caer.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Inefable

Como soy horrible, no se me ocurrió otra idea en estos momentos y decidí que esto podría ser un regalito de cumpleaños para ti, Manosfrías. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Nota:** Este drable está sacado del fic Taiorami que hice en su día y fue un pedido de Manos.

* * *

 **Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 _Taiorami_

* * *

Sora sentía su corazón latir de sobremanera. Era algo que no podía esconder. Tenía su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar y a su vez, animar a la mujer sobre la mesa a sobrepasar el dolor que sentía. Ella estaba dando vida.

Su Mimi daba vida a la hija de su Taichi.

Mimi gritaba y se retorcía mientras ella la besaba y animaba a soportar el dolor. Taichi se retorcía mientras que la chica apretaba su mano de una forma tremendamente dolorosa. Pero, qué clase de dolor era ese comparado a contra el que estaba luchando Mimi en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente el médico jadeó aliviado y mostró la criatura colgando de sus pies y el cordón enlazado a la madre, Sora no podía creérselo.

Taichi hizo los honores en cortar el cordón. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y ambos se dedicaron un momento para besar y felicitar a Mimi por su tremendo esfuerzo.

Cuando trajeron al bebé hasta los brazos de su madre, fue el momento más impactante. Mimi lloró y susurró el nombre que entre las dos habían escogido para ella. Ume. Su pequeña Ume.

Taichi la acogió también y cuando la enfermera llegó para reclamarla, el castaño la detuvo.

—Ya lo ha tenido la madre y el padre. Es suficiente.

Taichi clavó la mirada en la mujer y estaba segura de que si se hubiera tratado de un perro le había mostrado los dientes.

—Falta su otra madre.

La enfermera cerró la boca de golpe. Miró hacia Sora sin creérselo. Ya estaba acostumbradas a esas miradas, así que simplemente la ignoró. Mimi le tocó el brazo.

—Cógela, Sora.

Asintió y extendió los brazos. Entonces, encontró algo que era claramente inefable. Por más que quisiera explicarlo hoy día no podría. Sentir en sus brazos algo que habían creado las dos personas que más amaba, era… imposible de explicar. Increíble, debía de añadir.

La enfermera se la llevó un momento después y Sora se quedó con una sensación de vació. Tanto Taichi como ella esperaron para poder volver a unirse a la madre y al bebé y supo que desde ese momento sus ganas de ser madre habían crecido que amar a Ume era algo que jamás podría dar a entender a nadie.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños =3**


	4. Serendipia

**Serendipia** : Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 ** _Taisuke_**

Taichi necesitaba distraerse. Estaba seguro de ello. O al menos, encontrar algo que le llamara lo suficiente la atención como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los extraños sucesos que acontecían en el club de futbol. Pero era un chico que no podía hacerlo con un libro como Sora. Tampoco con un móvil como Takeru. Mucho menos con un ordenador como Koushiro. Ni con una armónica como Yamato. Ni siquiera podía ponerse a repasar las notas del examen como Jou. Ni mirarse al espejo como Mimi.

Dios, él era de los que necesitaba hacer algo con su cuerpo. Y no podía hacer nada porque lo habían expulsado. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de disculparse o de entretenerse.

Cerró la puerta de su taquilla y bufó, mirando a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo que sobresalía detrás de las taquillas, oculto en la esquina de la pared. A simple vista parecía que alguien había dejado tirado un zapato. Se acercó con curiosidad para detenerse cuando con sorpresa, descubrió que ese zapato estaba apretado a un pie y este subía hasta la pierna de alguien.

Se inclinó más para descubrir a Daisuke Motomiya durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada entre la taquilla y la pared y la boca abierta babeando.

No podía creérselo.

Se sentó frente a él, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando el codo sobre una rodilla para dejar caer su barbilla en la mano. ¿Acaso ese chico era peor que él? Capaz de quedarse dormido en el vestuario del equipo al que pertenecía.

Sonrió entre dientes. Si Daisuke ya le respetaba y seguía a todas partes como un perrito, quizás chantajearle no fuera tan malo.

Se rebuscó el móvil en el pantalón e hizo una fotografía que guardaría como paño en oro.

Daisuke roncó y se removió sin despertarse.

Taichi se acomodó mejor, contra la pared y las piernas estiradas mientras observaba distraídamente al chico dormitar. ¿Quién iba a decirle que buscando algo para distraerse iba a encontrar una tan interesante?

* * *

 **Notas:** _Creo que no le di una buena interpretación..._


	5. Limerencia

No hay forma de hacerme entrar esta palabra en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Limerencia** : estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 _Gracias a Mid y HikariCaelum por su paciencia explicándome. Y que me perdonen porque seguramente la he cagado.  
_

* * *

 _ **Sin darme cuenta**_

 _Daiyako_

 _Siempre todo comenzaba con una disputa que de algún modo, nunca quería. Ella gritaba y lloraba. Luego él se arrepentía. No es que se percatara de ello, pero el malestar y el querer asegurarse después de que estaba mejor, era necesario._

 _Miyako era un caos para él. Algo que no terminaba de entender y, sin embargo, quería cuidarla de algún modo. Quizás cuando más cuenta se dio fue cuando saltó encima de ella para protegerla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era más débil y delicada de lo que él pensaba. Cuando empezó a verla con otros ojos._

 _Y todo esto sin darse cuenta._

 _Hasta que todo explota. Hasta que todo vuela._

—Quizás lo que sufres es un estado llamado Limerencia, Daisuke.

Iori no era de los que se equivocaban. Si él decía que era eso, es que realmente era eso. Aunque Daisuke no lo entendía. No podía comprenderlo. Tampoco podía expresarlo.

Y es que era algo tan confuso que cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo.

Ella ya estaba ahí. Dentro de él. Y no pensaba marcharse.


	6. Arrebol

Tras que Limerencia mediera problemas...

* * *

 **Arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol. _De Mid_.

* * *

 **Taikaishi**

(Incesto)

Yamato no quería moverse. Quieto en su silencio. Ni siquiera podía atreverse a respirar sin pensar que podría despertarlo. Takeru se encogió a su lado. A su edad y continuaba siendo como un niño pequeño, aunque él estaba muy consciente de que ya no lo era.

Por diversas situaciones de la vida el apego a su hermano menor había crecido a medida que ambos crecían y Takeru, de llevarlo a preocuparse mucho, a ansiarlo de un modo incoherente e impropio. Era un pecado horrible que lo atormentaba y hacía feliz a la vez, porque la maldición estaba en que él le correspondía.

Clavó la mirada en el cielo. Donde las nubes se cubrían de rojo. Si ese cielo fuera otro diferente al que se encontraban, donde todas las miradas eran acusadoras para ellos, otro gallo cantaría. Nadie le juzgaría ni siquiera en ese momento hermoso en que el Arrebol sucedía.

Takeru se removió a su lado una vez más. Frotó su mejilla contra su hombro. Sus ojos casi de la misma tonalidad se encontraron. Todo el mundo creían que eran idénticos y no era así. Takeru no era una copia suya. Sus cabellos eran más tostados que los suyos y sus ojos tenían diferentes motitas azules y brillaban de diferente forma a la luz de la noche. Incluso su piel tenía otro tipo de color.

Takeru era de los que enseguida cogía color. Él se volvía un cangrejo al sol.

Desde pequeño, Takeru había sido más especial. Capaz de tener esperanza ahí donde él no veía nada. Incluso sabía juzgar a las personas de un solo vistazo y muy raramente se equivocaba.

Takeru era la parte mejorada de él, la que no estaba podrida. Igual que ese cielo, curioso, especial, inexplicable, único.

Bajó la mirada hasta su rostro tranquilo, durmiendo como si nada pudiera herirle, como si realmente los demás no fueran nunca a mirarles mal por lo que eran, por el pecado que cometían.

 _Deja que sueñe, con un mundo donde el cielo es hermoso y nadie le mira por encima del hombro. Donde es lo que quiere ser y puede serlo_.

* * *

 **Nota:** No podía no escribir algo de ellos. No.


	7. Iridiscencia

**Iridiscencia** : fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arco iris. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **Hikari x Miyako.  
**

 _Especial agradecimiento para Ruedi.  
_

* * *

Miyako sonrió mientras pegaba la frente al cristal lo más que podía. Hikari, a su lado, sonreía. Para cualquier otra persona aquello podría resultar extraño. Una chica tan alta como Miyako, apretujándose contra el cristal helado y mirando como si algo se le escapara.

Hikari sabía qué era, no obstante. Miyako tenía la costumbre de querer perseguir con la vista hasta cosas que le escaparan porque quedaban atrás en el tiempo.

Y los arcoíris eran su mayor fanatismo.

Hikari le había explicado que no era otra cosa que un fenómeno óptico, que ocurría por la lluvia y la luz. Miyako se burlaba quejándose de que no tuviera emoción de la aventura e imaginara las posibilidades que tendrían si encontraran un arcoíris bajo sus pies.

—No hay oro ni nada así como crees— había insistido Hikari una y otra vez.

Miyako, cabezonamente, negaba esa parte de ella. Aseguraba que bajo el arcoíris había una aventura esperándolas. Y que irían juntas de las manos, la encontrarían y les gustaría tanto que luego no podrían regresar.

Se emocionaba a tal punto que Hikari casi se veía atrapada en su aventura. Luego tenía que calmarla y recordarle que esa clase de cosas no existían y no había posibilidad alguna de que llegaran a subirse en lo alto de un arcoíris.

Miyako solía entristecerse entonces, así que Hikari le hizo una imagen especial para ella. Había trucado una fotografía para que pareciera que ambas estaban encima de uno. Desde entonces, Miyako cargaba con la fotografía encima, emocionada.

Y Hikari descubrió que hacerla feliz, un poco más, no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta idea no solo sale de lo que me inspiró la palabra, si no al fic hermoso que Ruedi me hizo por el evento Yaoi/Yuri este año.


	8. Epifania

Para cambiar de aires, pareja canon =)

* * *

 **Epifanía** : un momento de sorpresiva revelación. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **Sorato**

* * *

Cuando Sora se percató de que le gustaba Yamato fue cuando lo vio ensayar por primera vez. Quizás no fuera el momento exacto, pero estaba segura de que fue ahí donde comenzó todo. La sensación inestable de querer verle más. De acercarse más. La incomodidad de creer que algo de su cuerpo podía molestarle, ya fueran olores o simplemente un cabello rebelde.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comportarse como una niña, preocupada por sus encantos, nerviosa por estar delante de él. Pese a la seguridad de los años que llevaban tras sus espaldas, volver a sentirse de ese modo la inquietaba. La duda siempre existía.

¿Cómo podía enamorar a un hombre que estaba siempre viendo a mujeres y a cuales más dispares o atractivas?

El nerviosismo dio paso a la ansiedad. Hasta que entonces ocurrió algo que algunos posiblemente llamarían epifanía.

Sora era Sora. No necesitaba compararse con nadie. Yamato la conocía de siempre como amiga. Tenía que descubrir a la mujer. Ver que había algo más ahí que no solo una amiga del pasado y del futuro.

Tenía que aprender a verla con los ojos de un amante y no con los del amigo de siempre.

Y ella podría mostrárselo fácilmente. Solo tenía que ser ella misma. Lo demás llegaría por sí solo y con un toque de esfuerzo y determinación.


	9. Luminiscencia

Crac, crac...

* * *

 **Luminiscencia** : propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **Daikari**

Daisuke estalló en carcajadas mientras Hikari rodaba por encima de él, quedándose acostada a su lado, jadeante, con el cabello revuelto, la piel brillante y los ojos brillantes. Satisfecha, se dijo para sí mismo. Su ego de hombre se hinchó. No había nada que le recompensara más que hacer a su pareja feliz.

Hikari se acomodó contra él, mirándole con aprobación mientras él le devolvía una mirada de adoración. La amaba con locura. No había más.

Hikari siempre parecía ser sacada de una estrella. Brillando incluso en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando le había expresado torpemente ese sentimiento, Hikari le había hablado de la Luminiscencia y su significado. Pensó que quizás era algo especial entonces, hasta que le enseñó objetos que realmente hicieran esa acción y no le vio semejanza con ella.

Posiblemente, Hikari era especial y no solo a sus ojos. A Taichi le pasaba lo mismo. Una vez hablando, el mayor de los Yagami le había explicado esa sensación especial de su hermana. Incluso su miedo de que Hikari se apagara lentamente, pues no era inagotable.

Daisuke le había hecho entonces miles de promesas de cuidarla, protegerla, amarla.

Y desde entonces las cumplía. La felicidad de Hikari estaba cada día en sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus gestos. Hasta cuando despertaba lo hacía cantado. Cuando dormía sonreía.

Daisuke no sabía cómo hacía. Era como si cada noche se cargara las pilas de algún modo para enfocarse en el nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y eso la hacía brillar a su modo.

Lo que le preocupaba es que su brillo llegara a ir cayendo en picado. No quería que sucediera. Jamás.

La apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que ella se quejó con una risita incluida. La miró a los ojos, totalmente enamorado.

—Nunca desaparezcas de mi vida —demandó con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Sabes que cuando haces ese gesto te pareces a mi hermano? Él también cree que voy a irme. Que voy a apagarme, como si de una luciérnaga se tratara. Y no voy a irme. Estoy demasiado feliz aquí.

Él frota su nariz contra su mejilla, bajaba por su cuello y descendía hasta posar la mejilla sobre la zona de su corazón. Le gustaba escucharlo latir. Adoraba que le metiera los dedos por los cabellos y se quedaba dormido de pura felicidad.

A veces, pensaba que era él quien más recibía de amor. Que era un egoísta feliz.

Hikari pensaba lo mismo aunque jamás se lo diría. Era egoísta en ese aspecto.

Era el amor lo que la hacía brillar. Y no se cansaría nunca de ello.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** por culpa de Sthefy que me gusta más escribir de ellos xD.


	10. Soledad

**Soledad** : estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 _Ken Ichijouji_

 _(Contiene Kenyako)_

* * *

Siempre sucedía igual. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que los sentimientos explotaran en su pecho y deseara gritar. Pocos habían que podía comprenderlo. Miyako siempre le daba esa oportunidad porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Hikari le defendía cuando Daisuke insistía en presionarle.

Él se alejaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y solo caminaban, metido en su mutismo. Centrado en su soledad.

No necesitaba de mucho. Solo un poco de silencio y, en su falta, personas que no le conocieran, que no fueran a detenerlo en medio de la playa para hablar. O sentado en un banco que alguien fuera a ver si se encontraba mal.

Solo quería estar solo. Poner en orden sus pensamientos. Disfrutar de que nadie lo interrumpiría o que lo arrastraría consigo.

No tenía que pensar en qué estaría haciendo Miyako en la cocina a riesgo de cortarse. Tampoco tendría que estar preocupado porque Daisuke se metiera en un lio. O que Takeru le llamara para preguntarte si había descubierto algo interesante que le sirviera para continuar su novel.

Solo tenía que coger de la mano a su soledad.

Muchas otras personas pensaban erróneamente que era un método cruel hacia ellos. Ignorarles, atribuirse el derecho a inundarse en una soledad aislada. Pero no era así.

Era algo que necesitaba hacer para sentirse libre. Aunque antes le aterrorizara el hecho de quedarse solo y aislado, ahora era algo necesario. Había aprendido a amar la soledad.

Y no quería desprenderse de esos momentos delicados. Y lo mejor de todo, siempre llegaba al regresar, cuando Miyako le esperaba con una sonrisa radiante, un abrazo y un beso preparados para él.

Estar a solas era algo más allá del entendimiento. Quizás para Daisuke o Taichi que amaban estar siempre rodeados de gente no era comprensible. Ni si quiera Yamato le comprendía del todo y aun así, le había dado explicaciones a cuenta de su soledad necesaria.

Le gustaba especialmente observar a las personas que caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Algunas hablaban por teléfono, otras simplemente caminaban tomadas de las manos. Los animales danzaban sobre los árboles o las barandillas. El mar. Su sonido. El aire jugando con sus cabellos.

Toda una tranquilidad que amaba sentir. Y esto solo se lo proporcionaba su tipo de soledad.

Muchas otras personas les gustaba quedarse encerradas en sus casas, leyendo o escuchando música. Él también era partidario de ellas, pero le gustaba la soledad humana. La desconocida.

El encanto personal que conllevaba.

Era como si se cargara las pilas. Entonces, regresaba a su casa, con el corazón meno pesado y el deseo de estrechar a los suyos entre sus brazos.

Miyako, con su beso y su abrazo, y sus hijos, con sus risas y llantos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
** Sé que se expresan muchos tipos de soledad, pero esta es la que nunca consigo hacer y es la que más me gusta.


	11. Aurora

Porque soy bruta y me salió esto...

* * *

 **Aurora** : Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 _Yamakari_

 _._

Hikari se apretujó en la manta sonriendo y le vio bostezar como si no hubiera mañana. Más bien, estaban ahí por algo, acurrucados en el porche de la casita que habían alquilado durante su viaje de novios, cubiertos por mantas térmicas, pijama gordo y abrigos tan solo para ver un fenómeno especial que no querían perderse.

Le entregó su taza de chocolate caliente y vislumbró el paisaje frente a ellos.

—Seguro que será bonito.

—Eso espero —gruñó él soplando su taza.

Hikari sonrió y le dio un suave roce con el hombro.

—Venga, Yamato. Seguro que luego no te arrepientes.

Él la miró con ojos brillantes de deseo.

—No, después te lo haré pagar con creces y vas a gritar tanto que te quedarás afónica.

Hikari se hubiera sonrojado terriblemente y hasta posiblemente excitado y desviado la idea, pero al captar por el rabillo del ojo algo, se olvidó por completo. Tiró de su manga, emocionada.

—¡Mira, Yamato! —exclamó.

El otro miro por un momento. La aurora boreal brillaba frente a sus ojos, hermosa, un acto único. Hikari sonreía feliz y emocionada.

Se dio cuenta entonces, que realmente valía la pena pasar frio, sentarse en un banco tan helado que ya no sentía las pelotas y que ella, era incluso más hermosa que ese fenómeno.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** En serio que no podía pensar en otra pareja. La culpa es de Jacque :v


	12. olvido

Este no se puede contar como parejas, pero de haberlas, sería el trio TakariDai =)

* * *

 **Olvido** : la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar. _Propuesta por Midgnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Daisuke**

Se rascó el trasero mientras bostezaba. Estaba mirando el reloj y no comprendía por qué. Tampoco el dichoso despertador sonaba a las siete de la mañana en pleno domingo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio madrugaría un domingo?

Pero si estaba colocada era por algo. La había modificado él mismo, porque siempre la tenía lista a las seis para ir al colegio. ¿Por qué diablos estaba modificada entonces?

Lo había olvidado.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró el techo por un largo rato, como si este pudiera decirle qué era lo que le faltaba.

Pero no encontró respuestas en él y el tiempo se le pasó volando. Incluso los ojillos se le cerraron pesadamente hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerlo.

Lo siguiente que lo despertó fue el retumbe de su móvil en la mesa y la estridente música que Takeru le pusiera para cuando le llamaba.

—¿Digaa? —respondió alargando la palabra.

—Te has dormido. ¿Verdad?

—¿Mhn? Es domingo, claro que estoy dormido.

Takeru suspiró al otro lado.

—Lo has olvidado.

—¿Olvidar qué?

—Hoy íbamos con las chicas al centro comercial. Estabas totalmente ilusionado porque ibas a elegirle trapitos a Hikari.

Daisuke pegó un salto sobre la cama.

—¡Me olvidé!

—Lo que yo decía.

Daisuke colgó después de rogarle a Takeru que le cubriera. No podía permitirse el hecho de que Takeru fuera más empalagoso con Hikari en su ausencia. Es más, estaba seguro de que los segundos que él estaba perdiendo eran migajas de pan dorado para el otro.

Se maldijo entre dientes por olvidarse de algo por lo que se había llevado preparando todo el sábado anterior.

Odiaba su memoria de pez. Con toda su alma.

—¡Ya voy, Hikariii! ¡Esperaaame!

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Quería hacer algo más angs, pero ayer ya subí mucho... xD


	13. Efímero

Aunque seguramente no lo lea, no puedo evitar dedicarselo a aquella persona que me enamoró de esta pareja, mi querida Parabatai (l)

* * *

 **Efímero** : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. _Propuesta por_ _Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **Jun x Hikari**

Efímero.

Eso fue su beso. Rápido y corto. Pero se le coló en los huesos, llegándole desde los labios. La elevó al cielo y la dejó en la tierra de nuevo.

Se coló por su cuerpo hasta el infinito y se atornilló en su pecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella se había ido, pero su recuerdo continuaba ardiendo en sus labios, quemando en pos de más.

Era efímero un beso. Podía ser largo. Se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba. Solo quería sentirlo más. Hundirse dentro, perderse en el regusto.

Enlazarse a ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Aunque ella siempre dijera que el paso de su cuerpo por el mundo, por más que a ellos les pareciera eterno, sería tan efímero como un beso.

Aquel día lo comprendió. Entendió a qué se refería Hikari.

Y quiso abrazarla en su seno. Acurrucarla sin darle tiempo a marcharse. Quiso convertirla en suya y no dejarla marchar.

Quiso convertir lo efímero en perpetuo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me quedó demasiado... ¿poetico? xD


	14. Incandescencia

**Incandescencia** : luz producida por altas temperaturas. _Propuesta por_ _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **KouYako**

—Y esto es la incandescencia.

Miyako miró por encima de sus gafas al joven profesor. Koushiro estaba de pie junto a la pizarra mientras intentaba suplir la clase del profesor Yamada. Le habían pedido cubrir la baja y Koushiro había aceptado a regañadientes.

Miyako se conocía la lección perfectamente, sin necesidad de atender. Se habían pasado la noche anterior intentar memorizarla juntos y, por la forma en que las mejillas del joven se tenían cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra, comprendía que recordaba aquella forma de aprendérsela.

Miyako recordaba la historia tras todo y podía excitarse de solo imaginárselo. Aunque no era el momento. Supo cuando Koushiro pensaba lo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa de ánimo y, a la vez, de complicidad.

Ninguno en esa sala sabía de su relación prohibida con el profesor de informática. Nadie sabría que a partir de ahora, cada vez que viera una bombilla su mente viajaría a esa tarde, donde Koushiro había intentado por todos los medios encontrar un método de explicar sin tener que aburrir a sus oyentes.

Ella había ido a su apartamento y se lo encontró sentado en su cama, con los papeles dispersos por todos lados y el ceño fruncido. Miyako lo había abrazado por la espalda y besado la nuca. Cuando se percató de que era su próxima clase, intentó ayudarlo hasta que, descubrió que la forma en que ella sujetaba o tocaba una bombilla lo encendía.

Cuando se dio cuenta su boca estaba más ocupada en besar a la otra que en charlar y sus dedos se deslizaban por una dureza muy distinta a la de la bombilla.

Al menos, todo había llegado a ir bien. Koushiro estaba teniendo éxito con su explicación y todos parecían entender perfectamente esa clase.

Cuando el pelirrojo abandonó la clase, Miyako lo siguió. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y tras guiñarle un ojo que claramente prometía más, se alejó.

Quizás pudiera ayudarle con la próxima clase.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Creo que es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tenía muchas ganas de hace tiempo =)


	15. Elocuencia

No sé qué mierdas pasó aquí...

* * *

 **Elocuencia** : el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_

* * *

Kenkeru

 _No había una cosa que encontrara más interesante y sexy que eso. Un hombre capaz de hablar con tanta elocuencia que era capaz de sacar sentimientos en otras personas._

 _De todos los años que llevaba como comentarista de radio nunca había compartido programa con alguien como él. Ken Ichijouji tenía cierto nudo en la garganta mientras pensaba en qué demonios pasaba con él por encontrar su forma de expresarse como algo tan sexy y condenadamente interesante._

 _Demonios, quería darse un festín de lenguas._

 _Enrojeció ante la simple idea de que un momento verbal entre ellos le produjera una erección en toda regla. Su timidez y educación le impidieron decir nada que fuera revelador e intentó continuar con la entrevista tranquilamente._

 _Takeru Takaishi era un escritor que había logrado diversos premios literarios y que no solo sabía manejar las palabras en tinta. Tenía respuestas para todo y historias siempre en mente. Y la forma de expresarse._

 _Ken necesitaba un respiro y pronto._

 _Cuando terminó la entrevista sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Siempre le habían gustado las personas interesantes, que tuvieran algo que contar y lo hicieran de un modo eficaz y sin líos. Quizás era momento de que admitiera de que podía ser tan bisexual como se planteaba._

 _Se encerró en el baño y se bajó la bragueta hasta liberar a su pobre sexo. No tenía culpa de ser como era. De que se sintiera de ese modo._

 _Sus ojos se cerraron y la imagen de la boca de Takeru Takaishi apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Perfecta, oscilando. Sus palabras golpeándole en los oídos._

 _Cuando sucumbo al hecho de darse placer, no podía creerse lo que había hecho._

 _Horas más tarde, se sentó frente al ordenador en busca de una explicación y descubrió que muchas personas podían sentir placer por esa clase de sentimiento. Existían toda clase de sentimientos posibles para excitar a una persona diferente y esa vez, fue su turno con la voz, la elocuencia y el sentimiento de ese hombre joven._


	16. Efervescencia

**Efervescencia** : burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido. _Propuesta por_ _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Taito**

* * *

—Las odio y tú lo sabes.

Taichi solo sonrió mientras dejaba caer la lata de naranjada sobre las piernas de Yamato. Ishida arrugó la nariz mientras recogía la lata y leía el título. Taichi se sentó a su lado.

—Eres un exagerado. Eso es lo que eres. Mimado.

—Eso no es cierto y no eres quién para decirlo exactamente —protestó levantando los ojos hacia él.

Taichi exageró todavía más su sonrisa.

—Venga, Ishida. No me digas que vas a dejarte vencer por unas burbujitas.

Yamato casi puso un puchero pero lo cambio a tiempo por una mueca de enfado. Eso solo hizo que Taichi se sintiera más emocionado. Le cogió la mano con la que sostenía la lata y presionó el cierre hasta que saltó. La efervescencia del contenido estalló en la tapadera y el sonido chispirreante lo crispó.

Taichi hizo un gesto con la otra mano, incitándolo a beber.

—Solo dale una oportunidad, Yamato —canturreó.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes que estás forzándome a hacer algo que no quiero? —gruñó.

—Y que no te matará si lo pruebas.

Taichi volvió a empujar la lata más hacia él. Yamato suspiró, cediendo finalmente. Sus labios se cerraron sobre la lata y el líquido entró en su boca. Al instante, tragó. Empezó a retorcerse y querer rascarse la garganta durante unos segundos, pero Taichi, más avispado, se abalanzó sobre él y adoptó sus labios entre los suyos.

Yamato se olvidó del picor o de cualquier otra cosa que la bebida le causara, jadeando al separarse.

—Te odio, Yagami —espetó en un siseo.

—Mentira —negó el nombrado lamiéndose eróticamente los labios—, estás completamente coladito por mí. Y ahora, haré que te gusten más las burbujas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Conozco varias personas y yo misma, que odian las burbujas y otras personas se beben las bebidas que las llevan como si nada xD.


	17. Inmarcesible

Un Takari para la peña =). Tengo el HC de Takeru se declara de formas ingeniosas :D

* * *

 **Inmarcesible** : que no puede marchitarse. _Propuesta por_ _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Takari**

 **.**

Para él eso es lo que ella significaba. Algo Inmarcesible. Cuando se lo contó, Hikari le miró sin comprender. Disfrutaba siempre sacando palabras extrañas o poco utilizadas fuera de su jerga para sorprenderla y hacer que se interesara más en él.

Le proponía retos. Que buscara el significado de una palabra sin utilizar el ordenador, el diccionario o buscar ayuda en los profesores. Tenía que buscarlo entre sus escritos o en la vida misma.

Hikari siempre aceptaba estos retos completamente dispuesta a llevarlos a cabo. Incluso tenía una libreta con todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho siempre y su significado. Takeru se preguntaba cuándo se daría cuenta Hikari de todo. Porque esta era la última palabra que utilizaría para declararse.

Se había roto los sesos buscando una forma original de hacerlo. De declarar su amor por la castaña y conociéndola, seguro que esperaba algo increíble. Quizás no estuviera en sus planes, pero al menos esperaba sorprenderla con lo que mejor se le daba: Las palabras.

Hikari se esforzaba mucho por encontrar un significado. Que apareciera la palabra por sorpresa y donde menos lo esperaba. Takeru siempre se la jugaba, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si la chica se encontraría con algo que le ayudara a descubrir el significado de esa palabra y así, andar un paso más al final.

Pero había llegado hasta la palabra final. La que la catalogaba como algo que nunca se marchitaría en su corazón. El fin de sus palabras de amor.

El fin de sus declaraciones.

Takeru solía pasar esos días mordiéndose las uñas, nervioso, pero ese día era peor todos los demás. Estaba ansioso porque ella lo descubriera, pero le gustaba tanto verla concentrada en ello que no podía tampoco presionarla más. Porque Hikari realmente se lo tomaba en serio. Quizás no por el mismo motivo que él pensaba, pero que lo hiciera era como una flecha directa a su corazón.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas tan en serio? —cuestionó una de esas veces.

Habían ido de excursión al parque natural y prestaba atención a todo, hasta haciendo fotografías. A Takeru le preocupaba que cogiera una insolación, pero la chica aseguraba estar felizmente y fuerte.

—Porque creo que hay un secreto en todo esto y cuantas más palabras tenga, más pronto lo averiguaré.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas brillantes y Takeru sintió que se enrojecía de la sorpresa. Hikari se había dado cuenta de su plan. De la idea que tenía en mente y quería llegar al final.

—Ciertas plantas pueden parecer que son Inmarcesibles, pero no es así. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, significa que no pueden marchitarse y…

—¡Takeru! —exclamó Hikari felizmente—. Mira qué casualidad.

Takeru asintió. Se lo había imaginado con la excursión, pero había una posibilidad de un cincuenta por ciento que no pasara. Hikari apuntó en una libreta cualquiera el significado, llevándosela al pecho al cerrarla.

—Esta tarde mismo la pondré en su lugar. Ya te diré cosas.

Horas más tarde, Takeru estaba más inquieto que esa mañana. Hikari tardaba en llamarle y casi era la hora de cenar. Miró su móvil para asegurarse de que tenía batería, señal y que no le pasaba nada malo. Incluso el teléfono fijo estaba sin utilizarse. Su madre enarcó una ceja al verle.

—¿Esperas una llamada importante?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —confesó—. Quizás me partan el corazón o quizás crea que puedo ir a las estrellas.

Natsuko sonrió, indudablemente segura de qué se trataba.

—Dejemos que sea tu hermano el que se encargue de las estrellas. Pero, te deseo mucha suerte. Aunque quizás no la necesites.

Takeru se fue a sentar en el sofá con ideas de que la televisión le quitara la molestia de la duda. Justo antes de que sus nalgas rozaran el sofá el timbre sonó. Se levantó como un resorte y abrió.

Hikari estaba sorprendida al verle y soltó una carcajada.

—Me lo imaginé, que estarías completamente nervioso.

Takeru suspiró y se apartó unos mechones de la frente.

—Esperaba tu llamada.

—Creo que una llamada es algo muy impersonal para una respuesta a algo que te has esforzado tanto por hacer, Takeru —reprendió—. Por eso decidí venir. Tengo a Taichi esperando abajo.

Takeru se asomó para ver al castaño patear una lata con enfado. Esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Lograste descifrarlo?

—Sí. Y es realmente precioso —halagó—. Muchas gracias por verme de ese modo, Takeru. Y estoy realmente impresionada. He leído y visto muchas declaraciones, pero esta es… increíble. Me encanta, en serio.

—¿Pero?

Takeru se frotó el pecho. Seguro que había un pero. Hikari frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué pero?

—Siempre lo hay.

Hikari se acercó hasta tomarle de las manos. Para su sorpresa, le besó los nudillos.

—No hay más pero que valga que el que te quiero también. Takeru, te has tomado el tiempo de hacer que me diera cuenta, de declararte de una forma tan hermosa y me has esperado hasta hoy.

Takeru sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos.

—¿Puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos?

—Vale. Pero…

—¿Ves cómo siempre hay un pero? —suspiró. Ella sonrió tirando del cuello de su camisa.

—Pero… has de besarme también.

Takeru se rindió a ella. Como no podía ser de otra forma.


	18. Desenlace

Algo divertido :3

* * *

 **Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Taiorato entre otros.  
**

 **.**

—No te atrevas a hacerlo.

Miyako apretó los labios lo más que pudo. Incluso se cubrió con sus manos. Empezó a ponerse colorada.

Koushiro negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, dándole ánimos. Movió las manos para enfatizarlo, como si llevara puesto unos pompones en las manos. Los demás clavaron la mirada en advertencia en ella.

—Mejor será que salgas antes de que la cagues —propuso Daisuke—. Eres tremenda en estos casos.

—No eres el mejor par a decirlo, Daisuke —defendió Takeru con una de sus sonrisitas crueles.

Daisuke enrojeció.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Takaishi, ni idea.

Takeru simplemente acentuó la sonrisa. Miyako parecía seguir a punto de explotar. Lo intentó. Caminó hacia la puerta mientras los demás no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Tu puedes, Miyako —animó Hikari sonriente.

Dio otro paso más.

—Que nada te impida tu esfuerzo —dijo Taichi presintiendo lo peor—. Ten valor.

—En todo caso, ten amor en no soltarlo —corrigió Mimi sonriendo traviesamente hacia Sora.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

—No comprendéis nunca el tema del amor. Miyako, cariño, solo ten fuerzas.

Miyako cabeceó. Un dedo resbaló. Volvió a palparse la boca. La puerta del salón jamás había estado tan lejana.

—Hazlo al menos por la amistad — soltó quisquilloso Daisuke—. Es mi emblema, pero, no te cortes y úsalo. ¡Auch!

Yamato se sopló el puño tras pegarle.

—Para empezar es mi emblema y no lo uses de ese modo. Es mejor tenerles paciencia. Como a ese.

Señaló a Taichi con un gesto de cabeza. Yagami enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dijiste algo, Ishida?

—Nada, nada.

—Anda, venga —animó Yagami levantándose y cogiendo al otro por el pescuezo de la camiseta—. Ten valor para soltarlo, venga.

Yamato abrió la boca para decir algo. Los demás emitieron un chillido. Taichi se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Miyako lo soltó todo finalmente.

—¡EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL SE CASA CON LA AMIGA QUE LE HACE LOS TRAJES ESPECIALES Y MUERE APLASTADO POR UN TANQUE DE AQUARIO!

Jadeó mientras los demás iban maldiciendo a medida que fulminaban con la mirada a Taichi.

—¡Al cuerno! —bufó Daisuke sentándose en el sofá mientras Miyako cogía aire con todas sus fuerzas.

—Taichi, ya la cagaste de nuevo —protestó Jou subiéndose las gafas—. Miyako estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no contarnos el desenlace de la película. Le quedaba tan poco para marcharse y tenías que decirlo.

Taichi bufó a su vez.

—¿Y solo es mi culpa? —cuestionó asestándole una patada a Yamato—. Este también la tiene por picarme.

—¿Qué? —protestó Yamato poniéndose en pie encarándolo—. Yo no te empujo la lengua fuera para que vayas soltando sin pensar las cosas.

—No, pero bien que te gusta que te la lama, jodio.

Yamato enrojeció.

—¡Sora, dile algo! —reclamó.

—¡No, díselo a él! —incitó Taichi girándose del mismo modo.

Sora suspiró.

—¿Veis ahora por qué es complicado el amor? Ese momento en que te entran ganas de matarlos a los dos…

Sora se marchó arrastrando de la oreja a los dos chicos mientras que Mimi buscaba alguna película que no hubieran visto y menos, Miyako, quien se dejaba caer entre Daisuke y Ken, suspirando.

—Lo intenté.

—Se notó —felicitó Ken sonriente.

—¡Veamos el Titanic!

Koushiro suspiró.

—No, gracias. Paso de ver una peli en la que da por hecho absurdamente que el chico no cabe en una tabla y muere.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él, furiosas.

Koushiro tragó y rezó por su vida.


	19. Sonámbulo

**Sonámbulo** : una persona que camina dormida. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_

* * *

Taichi y Hikari (fraternal)

Taiora de extra

.

Hikari siempre había sido la especial. La que podía hablar con las sombras o con los muertos. La que veía la hermosura donde no la había. La mística.

Pero nunca jamás la habían preparado para un hermano adolescente que se comportara como el suyo. Lo amaba. Claro que sí, era su sangre, su hermano. El primer hombre al que decidió admirar.

Pero en ese momento solo le parecía un ridículo chico de secundaria escondido tras una puerta y roncando como si tuviera la nariz pegada a la almohada.

Nada de aquello podría ser muy extraño, si no fuera porque estaba tras su puerta, en su dormitorio.

Hikari se había levantado para ir al baño y cuando regresó, casi gritó del susto al verlo ahí. Sabía que a los sonámbulos en teoría no había que despertarlos porque podía pasar algo grave. Pero si su hermano no se había despertado con su grito, es que estaba bien dormido. Lo que no comprendía es qué hacía tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

Había leído de algunos que iban a la nevera, la abrían y se quedaban ahí por horas hasta que alguien los descubría o se cargaban el electrodoméstico. Otros tenían momentos suicidas y eran peligrosos.

Pero no. Su hermano se quedaba ahí detrás de la puerta, como si fuera un fantasma, hasta que decidía volver a su cama y arroparse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto anoche? —le preguntó al día siguiente.

Taichi dejó caer la cuchara del flan contra la mesa y la boca abierta casi dejó caer la suave comida.

—¿Qué?

—Entraste a mi cuarto y te pusiste detrás de la puerta a roncar. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Taichi buscó a su alrededor hasta que se percató de que Hikari hablaba en serio.

—¿Otra vez lo he vuelto a hacer?

—¿Cómo que otra vez? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Mamá me descubrió de pequeño que lo hacía. Me quedaba de pie, junto a tu cuna, durmiendo. Eso también parecía tranquilizarte, así que mamá no le dio demasiada importancia.

—Pues ayer me asustaste —recalcó—. Lo bueno es que luego te fuiste a dormir como si nada.

—Sí, es lo que hago.

Se frotó los cabellos como disculpa.

—Tendré que volver a cerrar la puerta de nuevo hasta que deje de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Ahora que sé que sucede no pasa nada —descartó moviendo la mano.

—No sé lo que hago en sueños, Hikari. Podría confundirte con Sora o algo en algún momento y sería terrible.

La seriedad en su voz la asustó por un instante. Mientras que Taichi maldecía y se levantaba para buscar la llave de su dormitorio por algún lado, Hikari sonrió. Su amor era una ternura de persona cuando se trataba de ella.

Quizás, es que inconscientemente, sabía que Hikari necesitaba que la cuidaran, como había sucedido cuando era un bebé.

Tan tierno él.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
** Realmente siempre es Hikari la que está en estos lios, pero por una vez quise usar a Taichi como algo tierno (l)


	20. Época

**Época** : un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona. _Propuesta por_ _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 _ **Ken**_

* * *

Si echaba la vista atrás podía a una época donde todos eran sonrisas, felicidad y dolor ajeno. Donde no podía dolerte la muerte de alguien del mismo modo que ahora. Donde las lágrimas siempre podían correr con libertad.

Si echaba la vista atrás todo le parecía más bonito que en ese momento.

Quizás el cementerio no fuera el lugar idóneo para pensar en ello. Para fijarse en cómo se reían tiempo atrás o cómo eran capaces de levantar una copa para celebrar.

No obstante, esos recuerdos eran los que recurrían a su mente en ese momento, mientras observaba, apoyado en el bastón, como enterraban el cuerpo de su amigo.

Podía verlos sentados en lo alto de un edificio, con las piernas colgando al aire mientras se reían de algún tebeo que él hubiera llevado. Podía sentirse feliz, con el viento sacudiéndole los cabellos y esos días le parecían infinitos. Como si el futuro se viera muy lejano.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que cumplir años era cada vez más rápido. Que el tiempo no se detenía y se estaba llevando con él a todos aquellos que conocía.

Lo que más miedo tenía era que le dejaran atrás, quedarse solo sin ellos. Pero la vida continuaba y a él tampoco le quedaba demasiado.

Así que volvió a aquel lugar como hiciera en aquella época, abrió una bebida con gas, cogió el viejo tebeo cuyas hojas estaban ya rasgadas y envejecidas y bebió y se rió como si de un niño se tratara.

Porque aquella época fue la más feliz de su vida.


	21. Clepsidra

**Clepsidra** : Reloj de agua.

* * *

 **Taiora**

Sora miró el reloj desde la ventana. Daba un golpe cada vez que medía el tiempo. Le gustaba el sonido del agua fluir y de la caña al golpear el suelo. Tiempo atrás, su padre le había hablado de ese tipo de relojes. Eran especiales y mucha gente había estudiado en el tiempo el fluir del agua como minutos u horas.

Cada persona tenía un modo diferente de entender el paso del tiempo. Algunos vivían bajo su peso cuando llegaba la hora de irse a dormir. Otros simplemente no querían que avanzaran. Ella tampoco en ese momento.

Sintió la barbilla rozarle el hombro y miró el contrate de su piel con la suya. Ella era morena pero no tanto como él. Su piel era más firme y menos suave en ciertos puntos y el sol, pese a la tonalidad, tenía unas marcas de pecas que cubría ahí donde el sol daba más.

—¿Qué miras, Sora?

—Ese reloj de agua.

Taichi miró por encima para ver el reloj. Estaba entre sus brazos, con las piernas separadas a cada lado de ella. Solo tuvo que estirar la cabeza para poder ver.

—¿Por qué miras la hora? ¿Ya quieres irte?

—No, realmente no quiero irme —confesó con suspiro—. Pero me ha recordado a mi padre.

Taichi emitió una mueca sonriente.

—¿A tu padre? ¿Justo ahora mismo? —cuestionó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Sora enrojeció.

—Claro que no. No seas cochino. Es solo que mi padre me explicó sobre ellos y lo recordé. Nada más. No seas tonto.

Taichi sonrió hasta que se borró lentamente. Apoyó la nariz en su cuello.

—Yo odio cualquier tipo de reloj, Sora. Ojalá pudiera hacer que se destruyeran todos.

—¿Qué dices? Algunos son puras obras de arte —regañó.

—Sí, cierto. Pero todos te separan de mí en el mismo minuto. Y es horrible. Sea de agua o sea de aguja. Es horrible.

Sora no podía evitar darle la razón. Frotó sus cabellos entre sus dedos y le besó la mejilla.

—Pero ahora mismo soy toda tuya. ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo pensando en ello?

Taichi ronroneó antes de atraparla entre sus brazos de nuevo y buscando su boca, no desperdició ni un segundo. Porque así como habían personas que medían el tiempo en minutos, ellos lo hacían en segundos.

El tiempo nunca era suficiente.


	22. Catóptrico

**Catóptrico/ca:** Dicho de un aparato: Que muestra los objetos por medio de la luzrefleja. (O): Parte de la óptica que trata de las propiedades de la luz refleja. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 ** _JunxJou_**

Joe se frotó la barbilla sin tener poder comprender. Por más vuelta que le diera e intentara comprenderlo no había forma. Y Jun esperaba impaciente frente a él. Con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. Masticaba chicle y le llegaba el aroma a fresa.

—No puedo explicarte que es Catóptrico —reconoció—. Quizás uno de mis hermanos mayores puedan explicártelo mejor que yo —sopesó.

Jun negó y apartó a un lado el libro que estaban ojeando.

—Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

Jou se frotó el cabello exasperado. Simplemente no había forma que le entrara el significado de esa palabra o una forma de poder explicárselo y menos podía concentrarse si ella se acercaba cada vez más. Parecía que no había espacio entre ellos aunque hubiera una mesa de por medio.

Se tiró del cuello de la camisa, carraspeando.

—Esto me supera. No puedo explicártelo. ¿Por qué has pensado en mí desde el principio?

Jun se mordió el labio. Su rostro estaba más cerca.

—Porque sé que ibas a pasar más tiempo conmigo si te hacía una pregunta difícil que estuviera por encima de tus capacidades.

Jou no lo comprendió del todo.

—¿Es que querías averiguar cuán tonto soy? —cuestionó ofendido.

Jun alargó una mano para cogerlo de la corbata. Esa vez, estaban a escasos centímetros. Sus labios se movieron cerca de los suyos cuando habló, tentándolo.

—Claro que no. Solo quería disfrutar de ver tu cara esforzándote por algo. Es tan jodidamente sexy.

Sonrió de lado antes de besarle. Jou sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas completamente. Aquella había sido la excusa perfecta. Y lo peor: Había funcionado.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Reconzoco que soy igual de tonta que Jou y no terminó de entender qué era xD


	23. Aljibe

**Aljibe:** Pozo, cisterna. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

 **Nota:  
** El Aljibe que he utilizado es uno que hay aquí en mi tierra, que aunque se le llama de otro modo el tema de uso es el mismo, aunque también lo usamos de piscina.

 **Nota 2:** Es la primera vez que uso esta pareja, perdón por su ooc.

* * *

 **Takuya x Izumi.**

Takuya saltó para hundirse al completo. Izumi tosió y se sacudió los cabellos con enfado. No se había pasado todo el tiempo intentando no mojarse el pelo para nada. Pero Takuya siempre era experto en fastidiárselo de algún modo u otro.

—¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado? —protestó—. Además, esto es un aljibe, no una piscina. Que nos dejen bañarnos para quitarnos el calor no es como para…

Takuya se hundió para no escucharla. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que apareció frente a ella. El agua le caía por el rostro de los húmedos cabellos castaños. Izumi tuvo que maldecir porque siempre había tenido cierta predilección por ello.

—No seas tan quejica, Zoe —murmuró pegando tanto su nariz a la de ella que algunas gotitas le resbalaron por los lados—. Vamos a divertirnos.

—¿Divertirnos? ¿Qué estás…?

Cuando pegó su cuerpo al de ella Izumi tuvo que retener un gritito de sorpresa. El castaño levantó las cejas sugestivamente y luego se rozó algo más. Colorada, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el gemido.

—Dios, Takuya. Eres imposible.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó apartándose de ella—. Solo te he quitado el sujetador del bikini.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida, hasta que volvió a estremecerse.

Pero si Takuya no era…

El grito estalló con tanta fuerza que hasta ella misma le dolieron los oídos.

Un momento después, mientras que Takuya la cubría con una toalla, ambos observaron a la descarada serpiente de agua que bailaba dentro del aljibe. Desde entonces, se prometieron, jamás volverían a meterse en uno de ellos.


	24. Dialéctica

**Dialéctica** : (Mil significados): Arte de dialogar, argumentar y discutir _._ _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 ** _Jou x Mimi x Koushiro_**

* * *

—Entonces, todo terminó con la gente riéndose. Creo que fue una buena exposición. Porque no se rieron de mí si no conmigo.

Koushiro terminó su relato con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Jou asintió felizmente mientras buscaba con los dedos su bebida sin gas sobre la mesa del restaurante. Habían quedado para contar la nueva experiencia de Koushiro en una de sus presentaciones. Jou no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

—Me han ayudado mucho los cursos de Mimi. Su Dialéctica es muy buena.

—Mimi es un caso tremendo —reconoció sonriente—. Nos saca de muchos líos.

Ambos asintieron a la par. Koushiro cortó un trozo de carne en silencio. Jou observó al restaurante con ojo clínico. Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían terminado de comer y el silencio había sido su único acompañante.

Koushiro suspiró.

—Desde luego, nosotros dos no tenemos ese tipo de don.

Jou no pudo más que darle la razón. Sin Mimi ahí, eran como dos sosos en un mismo plato.


	25. Catarsis

**Catarsis:** Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitadas por una experiencia vital profunda. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 ** _Soratomi_**

* * *

—Si no lo dejas salir, nunca pasará.

Yamato le dio unas palmaditas a Mimi en la espalda mientras Sora dejaba un té frente a ella. La castaña estaba con un ataque de nervios, el rostro congestionado y los ojos acuosos.

—Lo sé, Sora. Lo sé. Pero me da tanta rabia… Ese imbécil.

—Todos sabemos que es imbécil —calmó Yamato rodando los ojos. Aquello superaba.

Sora le sonrió para darle ánimos. Cogió la mano de Mimi y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Siempre tan maternal ella. Siempre tan especial.

—Solo déjalo salir. Confía en mí. Yamato tiene algo en su habitación de relax que podría servirte.

Yamato bufó.

—No es mi habitación de relax. Es de entrenamiento. Ven.

Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y la guió hasta el lugar. Nada más entrar olor a cuero le llenó la nariz. Mimi se asomó con curiosidad y vio los sacos de boxeo colgados y la cinta de correr. Por supuesto, Yamato tenía que mantenerse en forma.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó.

Yamato asintió.

—Te sujetaré el saco. Desahógate de ese modo.

El primer puñetazo fue de prueba. Yamato tuvo que soportar los que vendrían después, los gritos, insultos y las lágrimas.

Lo que hacía uno por amistad.


	26. Obsidiana

En este caso, usé el significado que le dan a la piedra más que su tema físico =D

* * *

 **Obsidiana:** Roca volcánica vítrea, de color negro o verde muy oscuro. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **Takari**

Cuando Takeru le puso la piedra sobre la mano, Hikari parpadeó. Él sin embargo, sonrió. La chica miró la piedra como si fuera cualquier otra. ¿Por qué Takeru le regalaba una piedra? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Días después, se encontraría una nota en su taquilla y la noticia de que Takeru se había marchado a casa de sus abuelos.

Hikari guardó aquella piedra con mucho cariño esperando su regreso. En la nota, en letras remarcadas, Takeru le había hecho una promesa.

 _Gracias a esta piedra te encontraré._


	27. Jacarandá

**Jacarandá:** Árbol de flores azules o violetas. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 ** _Takari_**

* * *

—¿De verdad has de irte?

Ella asintió y sonrió. Su sonrisa era hermosa como el mismo rayo de la luna. Algo que era creado por otro ser y que además, era incluso más bello que su causa. Siempre tan delicada. Siempre tan hermosa.

Estaba apoyada contra el árbol de Jacarandá y las flores violetas brillaban con intensidad. Como si fuera algo mágico. ÉL no dudó que lo fuera. Todo lo que estaba siempre cerca de ella parecía rezumar esa clase de sensación.

Su mano se posó sobre su mejilla en una tierna caricia. La sintió como si se la diera directamente a la parte del alma que estaba enlazada a ella. La parte que la amaba. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los de ella, castaños y tan claros que parecían incapaces de ocultar nada. De ese castaño que pocas personas existían.

—Has de ser fuerte. Ya te he enseñado todo cuanto sé. Ahora, has de llevarlo a cabo y explicárselo a otros.

Él negó.

—No niegues, Takeru. Porque si reniegas a esto es como si te negaras a que otra persona en tu mismo estado pudiera seguir adelante. Un niño no camina por sí solo y el viejo no siempre ha sabido lo que sabe. Tienes que ayudar a que el ciclo de la vida continúe y aportar un trocito de ti mismo en cada paso que des.

—¿Eso te haría feliz?

—No. Eso te haría a ti ser quien eres. Porque aunque yo te he ayudado, tú también me has enseñado algo que jamás podría haber aprendido en el lugar del que provengo.

Takeru la miró con curiosidad. ¿Él había logrado enseñarle algo a una Diosa como ella?

—Se trata del amor, Takeru. Podemos explicarlo, podemos suponer que es. Mas jamás hemos sido conscientes de lo que en realidad se siente y es hermoso. Mucho más de lo que crees. E importante.

—Pero no impide que te vayas —remugó.

Ella le sonrió y sus dientes parecieron estrellas. Pero era su silueta que estaba desapareciendo.

—Mi tiempo aquí no es eterno como me gustaría. Pero aquí. —Señaló justo su corazón—. Aquí seré eterna.

Se movió rápidamente hacia él. Un casto beso en sus labios antes de desaparecer. Takeru lloró aquel día, mirando hacia la copa del árbol.

Desde entonces se escucha una leyenda de la hermosa joven que venía a la tierra siempre que había alguien perdido y cuenta la gran sabiduría de los mayores, que un joven había seguido para siempre a rajatabla las creencias de la diosa del jacarandá.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Me basé en una leyenda que existe de este árbol que me resultó preciosa (l)


	28. Evolución

**Evolución**. _Propuesta por_ _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Takato x Ruki**

* * *

—La evolución es algo que sucede hasta con los seres humanos.

—Lo sé —bufó dándole un codazo para quitárselo de encima.

Sin embargo, Takato sonrió y continuó estando ahí, pegado a ella y su enorme panza. Le puso una mano sobre esta y enarcó una ceja.

—Esto evolucionará dentro de ti y saldrá para seguir evolucionando el mundo.

Rodó los ojos y lo maldijo entre dientes mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un leve rubor. Si la veía, seguramente le atribuiría a su parte dere, como le gustaba decir.

—No te juntes más con Henry, Takato. Se te pega muchas de sus cosas y esto no es un digihuevo del que puedas hablar así. Es tú hijo, que es muy diferente. Ahora, tráeme una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a soja y un granizado de melón.

—Jo. Vale —canturreó mientras se remangaba listo para traérselo.

—Espera —demandó antes que se marchara.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó él deteniéndose.

—Tráeme también pan. De ese que has hecho. Llevo rato queriendo comerlo.

Takato sonrió felizmente mientras asentía. Por más que no quisiera hacerlo feliz, parecía que todo lo que hacía lo lograba. Y en esos momentos, ella no podía pensar en la evolución humana o Digimon. Solo quería cebarse de comida y terminar el deseo de unos antojos que, desde luego, no tenían nada que ver con evolucionar otra cosa que no fueran sus grasas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, así que disculpar el OOC :3


	29. Pluviófilo

**Pluviófilo** : Persona que ama la lluvia. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_

* * *

 **Junkato (?)  
**

Le gustaba el sonido. Adoraba el olor. Le gustaba su color. Eran cosas que pocas personas entendían. Muchos se quejaban de que la lluvia traía consigo frío, dolor de huesos y olvidaba admirar la maravilla que era en realidad.

Protestaban porque demasiada lluvia ahogaba las cosechas. Eso lo entendía. Pero odiaba cuando se quejaban porque había inundaciones. La lógica era sencilla: La naturaleza estaba primero.

Se quejaban cuando había sequía y cuando debían de amarla al llegar, le regalaban odio gratuito por no seguir sus mandamientos de construcción.

A ella le gustaba sentarse en esos días. Ponerse en su ventana con una buena taza de chocolate y un libro sobre las piernas. Muchas personas no podían comprender ese gesto. Excepto su pareja, que siempre le sonreía con esa sonrisa afable suya y le traía algún bollito de pan para que disfrutara de la tranquilidad y de su momento de placer.

Solo podía dar gracias al hecho de que alguien comprendiera su pasión.

* * *

 **Nota:** Es la primera vez que hago de estos dos =)


	30. Amancebarse

**Amancebarse** : Vivir juntas y tener relaciones sexuales dos personas sin estar casadas entre sí. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Michi**

Enlazó sus dedos a los de ella y miró sus uñas perfectas y cortadas en forma cuadrada. Jun sonrió mientras la inspeccionaba y bostezó, agotada. Sentía el cansancio en el cuerpo. La satisfacción del buen sexo. La sensación de sentirse querida. Podía sentir su semilla resbalar entre sus muslos y no era algo que le importara en realidad.

Besó su cuello mientras él movía la cara para pegarla en su pecho. Mimi sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos revueltos con la cara y sopló sobre su frente. Él soltó una carcajada y se movió hasta quedar apoyado en un codo. Desde su altura, sus ojos la estudiaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Que todo es demasiado perfecto —respondió él—. Y no ceso de preguntarme si estás de acuerdo con esto.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja—. Así que eso debería de ser obvio. No encuentro la necesidad a casarnos.

—Antes soñabas con ello.

—Antes solo era la princesa que creía que podría vivir en el palacio de Buckingham. Ahora soy la reina de mi propio reino y tengo mi propio rey.

Él esbozó una de sus tórridas sonrisas, esas que hacían que cualquiera se derritiera.

—Eso suena genial, princesa.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—Solo tú serías capaz de llamarme princesa cuando acabo de decirte que soy la reina.

Taichi enarcó las cejas en un gesto pícaro. Pegó su cadera contra su muslo y ella ronroneó al sentirlo.

—¿Y si manchamos las sábanas de la princesa una vez más?

—Vale. Pero si gano me llamarás reina.

Él esbozó su sonrisa competitiva.


	31. Volar

**Volar** :No confundir con lo que hacen los pájaros, Birdramon y los unicornios voladores. Se trata de vivir el momento sin pensar en lo que pasará y mucho menos en lo que ocurrió en un pasado que poco tiene que ver con el ahora. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Kenyako e hijos  
**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba volando. Eso era un hecho.

Ayer sus niños parecía que gateaban como si nada. Su mayor, tan parecida a ella y con los cabellos de él. Había gateado siempre de una forma particular y muy rápidamente comenzó a andar. Su hermano había tardado algo más y ahora, el tercero babeaba una pieza de un puzzle mientras se empujaba con la cabeza y levantaba el trasero.

—Vaya, éste va a ser de los que lo harán todo difícil —bromeó Ken arrodillándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué piensas?

—En que el tiempo se nos va volando, Ken. Hace nada nosotros éramos los niños. Los que corríamos por las calles para salvar el mundo. Y ahora mira, nuestros hijos son los que están corriendo. Solo nos queda este pequeño y seguramente cuando tenga la misma edad que Takeru por entonces, querrá unirse a sus hermanos.

Ken entendió el dilema de su esposa. Le pasó una mano por los hombros y sin borrar la sonrisa, se llevó una dedo al mentón.

—Siempre se pueden hacer más.

—¡Ken! —exclamó ella azorada—. No digas tonterías. Ya este pequeño nos llegó por sorpresa.

—Fue tu culpa realmente. Tú te empeñaste en hacerlo en la cocina y ni siquiera me dejaste coger un preservativo —recordó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Me da que debes de dejar de unirte tanto con Takeru. Antes con Daisuke te veía venir, pero desde que estás con él no hace más que sacarme los colores. Antes era yo la que te avergonzaba.

—Esos eran otros tiempos —puntualizó él poniéndose en pie.

El niño se había acercado a ellos y estiraba la pieza babeada hacia su padre. Ken la cogió con cierto deje de asco y la sacudió para quitar la baba.

—Gracias, hijo. Por… tremendo detalle. Sí. Sigue jugando anda.

Miyako sonrió y le quitó la pieza para ir a lavarla. Ken la siguió y tras lavarse también las manos, la observó.

—Es cierto que el tiempo pasa volando. Hace nada que siempre que te miraba la espalda me parecía la espalda de una guerrera. Una chica increíble que soltaba lo que pensaba cuando quería. Realmente sigues siendo así, pero la forma en mirarte ha cambiado.

Miyako le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te parece más curvada? Es por culpa de estar tanto tiempo agachada con los niños. ¿Sabes?

Él alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No. Me parece más fuerte. Más increíble. Y también me dan ganas de ciertas cosas que no podría pronunciar con un bebé cerca.

—Diablos, el bebé todavía no sabe lo que dices —protestó.

Ken alargó la mano hacia el bote del castigo.

—Tu dinero, mamá —picó.

Miyako bufó y tuvo que ir a su bolso para no incumplir su palabra. Si no daba ejemplo, qué clase de madre sería. Cuando metió la moneda él la felicitó con un beso. Se desvió hasta su oreja y tras susurrar las palabras adecuadas, Miyako enrojeció.

—¡Serás cochino! —protestó azorada.

Luego corrió a por su hijo, que jugaba ahora con una pelotita a la que daba mordisquitos. Ken se la quedó mirando y pudo verla de nuevo, joven con el cabello ondeando.

De lo único que podía quejarse del paso de tiempo, es que le quedaba mucho menos para vivirla con ella y sus hijos. Pero lo haría al máximo que pudiera.


	32. Troll

**Troll** : El noble arte de la autosatisfacción por medio de molestar a los demás. _Propuesta por_ _Dunnik_

 **Takeru y los demás x Hihari**

Takeru no es que tuviera una maldad especial hacia los demás. Es solo que disfrutaba viendo sus rostros colorados o como soltaban frases inteligibles como si fueran un Sim* sacado a la vida real.

Yamato era fácil de picar. Si quería atención como hermano a veces le picaba con su famoso "también te quiero a ti, hermano", que le obligaba a sonrojarse y balbucear como un tonto. Joe era fácil de engañar si le tomabas el pelo. Mimi caía muchísimo en las cosas de moda.

Koushiro con la ropa y alguna que otra frase ingeniosa. Taichi era divertido trollearle con cosas tan simples y que siempre cayera en lo mismo que era tronchante. Meiko era otro caso aparte. La chica era sencilla de engañar con cualquier cosa. E incluso con la verdad se sonrojaba.

Sora era algo más seria y aunque costaba, siempre era satisfactorio ver cómo se quejaba a Yamato de una de sus bromas.

La persona más difícil tenía que ser Hikari. Adoraba a esa chica porque era capaz o de pillarle o bien de devolvérsela de algún modo.

—Eres un troll, Takeru Takaishi —le decía sin borrar su sonrisa—. Pero conmigo no. ¿Eh?

Takeru siempre le sonreía.

—¿Por qué no? Eres tan adorable que muero por verte sufrir.

—Déjame que me corrija: eres un perverso. Eso te pega más.

Él ensanchaba su sonrisa y la tomaba de la mano, besándole los nudillos.

—Entonces, tú eres una masoquista, Hikari. Porque te gusta este viejo y torpe troll.

* * *

 **Notas autora:  
**

 _*: Juego de simulación muy famoso en el que puedes crear un personaje a tu gusto y jugar a la vida._


	33. Esperpento

**Esperpento** : Extrapolación de situaciones corrientes de forma que llegan a un punto que se muestran ridículas. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Todos los chicos  
**

 **Joura**

* * *

—Eres un payaso. Se mire por donde se mire, eso es lo que eres.

Taichi sonrió todavía más y levantó el pulgar. Yamato le dio un cate en la cabeza. Al instante, el Yagami estalló y se enzarzaron en una pelea verbal y algún que otro puñetazo.

Sora suspiró y miró a Jou con cierto cansancio. Se frotó el ceño y los señaló.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el esperpento este? Apenas podemos controlarlo. Si se entera de que vamos a hacer, se lanzará a lo loco sin pensarlo —protestó Mimi junto a ellos.

—Ese esperpento es mi hermano —murmuró Hikari mirándola de reojo.

—Quizás se refieran al esperpento de mi hermano —propuso Takeru esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

Mimi se golpeó la frente.

—No sé quién es peor. Si los mayores o los menores.

Sora y Jou suspiraron. A veces se sentían como unos profesores de guardería con los demás.


	34. Jaque

**Jaque** : Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Kenyakodai**

* * *

—Te digo que es Jaque —señaló nuevamente Miyako mirando fijamente hacia Daisuke.

El castaño estaba sentado en el sofá frente a ella, con la espalda encorvada hacia delante y mirando fijamente el tablero de ajedrez, como si pudiera ver otra jugada posible o ella hubiera hecho trampa. Ken sonreía desde la otra punta del salón mientras sostenía una cerveza entre sus dedos y los miraba jugar.

Desde que Daisuke perdió contra él nunca quería jugar al ajedrez y sin embargo, había visto en Miyako la rival perfecta. Pobre. Ken sabía que Miyako era realmente buena. Era capaz hasta de ganarla a él. Puede que ya no fuera el niño genio que era en antaño, pero se defendía muy bien en los juegos donde pensar y la paciencia y la estrategia era lo importante.

—Es nuestra primera partida. No puedes ser igual que Ken. Tiene que haber un error.

Miyako puso morros y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Ken dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Quería terminársela antes de que tuviera que ir a separarlos y se lamentara por derramarla.

—Claro que puedo ser igual de inteligente que Ken. ¡Incluso más! No te ofendas, cariño.

Ken se encogió de hombros. Miyako lo superaba fácilmente en muchas cosas. Cada persona tiene su tope y otra mejora sus decadencias. No podría pedir nada más perfecto.

Se movió de la pared para apoyar las manos ya libre de su lata sobre los hombros de Daisuke.

—Admítelo. Es Jaque.

Daisuke se frotó la cabellera con ambas manos y se echó hacía atrás. Tiró de la corbata que colgaba del cuello de Ken y buscó sus labios.

—Vale. He perdido. Estoy a vuestra merced.

Ken suspiró y miró hacia Miyako que ya se había puesto en pie para acercarse a ellos.

—Pues el castigo será simple —canturreó subiéndose de un salto sobre las caderas de Motomiya—. Muy sencillo…

Daisuke y Ken la observaron mientras se quitaba el jersey por encima de la cabeza. Sus senos quedaron a la vista de ambos. Los dos hombres hablaron a la par:

—Jaque mate.


	35. Inquebrantable

**Inquebrantable** : Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis: uno mismo. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Kenyako**

Para él, Miyako era inquebrantable. Fuerte y única. Era la fortaleza que él no tenía y tampoco sentía al cien por cien. Su pilar. Aunque siempre le costara decidirse, cuando tomaba una decisión no cesaba hasta cumplir su determinación.

Ken amaba esa parte de ella.

Quería aferrarse a ella con toda la fuerza que era posible. Pero también temía que se fragmentara en pedazos, que terminara destruyéndose. Convirtiéndose en algo quebrantable.

Por eso Ken la cuidaba. Era como regar una flor cada día. Si no lo hacías, empezaban a aparecer los problemas. Si no la fertilizabas correctamente o si no cuidabas sus hoja, se hería.

Miyako era amor y era inocencia en una sola parte.

Y era la fuerza, un mismo huracán. Ken quería vivir siempre bajo su resplandor.


	36. Caos

**Caos** : Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Yamato, Taichi, Takeru y Hikari  
**

 **(Amistoso)**

* * *

—¡Esto es un caos completamente!

Hikari se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras observaba a su hermano llevarse las manos a las sienes, a Yamato cubrirse la boca y a Takeru cubrirse más con las cortinas. Estaban los tres tirados de cualquier forma en el salón de su casa y este, estaba repleto de cervezas, comida y bolsas por todos lados. Hasta la consola tenía los mandos tirados de cualquier forma.

Uno de ellos estaba dentro de la pecera y el pobre pez estaba escondido en su casita, temeroso por salir.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, con un ojo guiñado mientras intentaban comprender por qué estaban así exactamente.

—¿Sabéis quién va a limpiar esto? —cuestionó lanzándoles trapos—. Ya estáis levantando el culo y lo quiero como los chorros del oro —advirtió.

Hikari había pasado la noche estudiando y le había costado mucho concentrarse con ellos gritando como si fueran niños alborotados. Y el que más y el que menos tenía ya, como le gustaba decir a su padre, pelitos en los cojones.

No había dicho nada porque no quería estropearles la diversión, pero la venganza siempre se sirve fría…


	37. Discordia

**Discordia** : Situación en la que varias personas de confianza se encuentran adversas en opiniones sobre algo importante. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 _ **Digimon Kaiser y Takeru**_

* * *

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que sembrar la discordia?

Takeru se detuvo frente a Digimon emperador. Los puños apretados mientras que el otro sujetaba el látigo entre sus dedos. El primero tenía el rostro magullado y sus ojos brillaban cargados de furia.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás preguntado. Tú, que vives felizmente en este mundo y te crees con derecho de tomar todo lo que he creado y destruirlo. ¿Discordia o felicidad? ¿Qué importa en este mundo?

—Importa. Todo lo que estás destruyendo es vida. Crees que no. ¿Con qué derecho destruyes hogares y matas seres?

Digimon emperador dudó por un instante.

—Son solo son seres virtuales.

—Si eso es lo que crees, no tienes derecho a nada en este mundo. Regresa a donde debes y haz tu vida como corresponde. Crea la discordia donde realmente alguien puede devolvértela. ¿O eres un cobarde?

Él no era exactamente un cobarde. Tampoco quería serlo. Pero empuñó el látigo y golpeó la suave carne. Takeru continuó sin moverse, mirándole fríamente.

Aquello no había hecho más que empezar entre ellos.


	38. Prudencia

**Prudencia** : Pensar y luego actuar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Taishiro**

* * *

Esa era la parte que quizás lo irritaba a él de Koushiro en esos momentos. No es que odiara especialmente esa prudencia suya, pero sí cuando estaba en un momento de tensión como esa. Podría ser considerado como una tontería, pero que se pensara las cosas demasiado y más cuando hacía falta que fuera más ligero en decisiones, le daban ganas de gritarle.

Pero recordaba aquel suceso anterior que todavía le carcomía*.

Se miró el puño y lo cerró dos veces antes de suspirar. No podía volver atrás en el tiempo y gritarle a su yo niño que fuera más prudente a la hora de actuar. Agumon alegaba que había madurado. ÉL no lo veía así exactamente. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas que pulir de su personalidad y de su futuro.

Debía de comprender que Koushiro era así y él era de otro modo. No importaba si la cosa era así o asá, cada uno estaba creado por su propio patrón.

Encajar las piezas ya eran cosas de ellos.

* * *

*se refiere a cuando lo golpeó de niño.


	39. Constancia

**Constancia** : El trabajo duro da sus frutos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Yamato y Hiroaki**

 _Boda de Yamato a gusto del lector._

* * *

—Si en el amor no hay constancia no sirve de nada. Todo se estropea y cae. Pero no confundas la constancia con monotonía.

Yamato asintió mientras su padre le miraba seriamente. Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, con sus respectivos trajes. Eran los últimos momentos en que Hiroaki y Yamato tendría para una charla padre e hijo antes de que este último diera el paso hacia el altar.

—Has escogido una buena mujer —felicitó—. Pero ese es el consejo que tengo que darte basado en mi experiencia. Yo fui un capullo con tu madre, Yamato. Nunca lo he escondido. La monotonía nos pudo y al final no conseguí sostener mi hogar. Pero tú eres diferente y esa mujer no va a permitir que caigas.

Se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Son grandes y fuertes. Podrán seguir adelante y cargarás con el peso que te corresponde y como hombre orgulloso. Ahora, sal y espera a esa mujer en el altar, porque va a ser una de las cosas más hermosas que veas hoy antes de la noche de bodas.

Yamato se puso en pie y se tiró de las mangas de la chaqueta antes de enfundarse en un abrazo con su progenitor.

La vida le esperaba con un largo sendero. Vendrían hijos. Vendrían lágrimas. Pero también mucha felicidad.


	40. Unidad

**Unidad** : Divididos, caeremos. Unidos, venceremos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Genai y digimon  
**

* * *

Los seres humanos eran individuos interesantes. Por más que los mirara y quisiera comprendes aparecían con algo nuevo que le sorprendía. Sus mentes eran capaces de crecer a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Algunas evolucionaban más que otras. Muchas más perezosas no avanzaban lo correcto y las que ellos llamaban enfermas en realidad eran incomprendidas.

—Es divertido ver cómo se mueven como si fueran colonias de hormigas.

—No son exactamente eso. Si a los humanos los destruyes una parte de su gente, descubrirás que son capaces de hacer como unidad.

El Digimon miró hacia Genai con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes mucho de ellos.

—Porque los he visto. Vi a ocho niños unirse para pelear contra el mal. Vi a ocho niños formar una unidad de sentimientos. El ser humano es eso, por más que uno no quiera verlo. Son fuertes de ese modo. Y débiles a la vez. Lo cual es realmente triste e interesante.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. La emoción correr por sus venas.

El mundo siempre cambiaba y avanzaba. Era el momento de guiar nuevas generaciones a luchar.


	41. Quijote

**Quijote** : Ver la realidad con el corazón y no por lo que muestran los ojos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Kenyako y todos los chicos.**

—Quizás tendríais que hacer un quijote —protestó Miyako apretando los puños.

Todos clavaron la mirada en ella.

—No es el momento de ponerte a inventarte palabras, Miyako. Estamos en un momento bastante serio —protestó Daisuke golpeándose la frente.

—No, no lo habéis entendido. Necesitamos ver con el corazón. Tenemos que llamar a Ken.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La situación ameritaba que necesitaban ayuda, desde luego, pero las cosas todavía no estaban claras acerca del antiguo Digimon emperador. Miyako bufó, completamente convencida. Dio una patada al suelo.

—Dejaros de tonterías. Ken ha cambiado. Ya no es el que era. Yo confío en él, así que iré a buscarle.

Los chicos se quedaron a cuadros, mirándola desaparecer en el cielo con su Digimon. Miyako era inocente hasta creyendo en las personas. ¿Ken había cambiado lo suficiente?

Eran pasos que debían de dar por ellos. Quizás, hasta llegaran a hablar de forma inconexa como hacía Miyako y todo.


	42. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa** : Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Daikari**

 _De la luz de la sonrisa._

No podía estar más de acuerdo. La primera vez que vio esa digievolucion dudó, sin comprender por qué ese título. Pero cada vez que miraba a Hikari más sentido le encontraba.

Cuando esa chica sonreía era como si el cielo se abriera para emitir una luz cálida y dulce. Puede que de vez en cuando fuera una sonrisa más traviesa que otra cosa, pero no era esa clase de explicación la que quería dar.

Quizás no fuera la sonrisa de Hikari lo primero que lo enamoró. Posiblemente fue otra cosa, pero ese gesto era el que más recordaba de ella.

La primera vez que la conoció estaba tirado en el suelo, agotado por esforzarse en ir corriendo tras un balón. Se había caído y tenía un rasguño en la rodilla. Ella se inclinó y le dio una tirita con esa sonrisa dulce cruzándole el rostro.

—Ponte esto. Te sentirás mejor.

Él lo hizo sin poder quitar la vista de ella.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermano corriendo siempre tras el balón. Por eso llevo tiritas. Taichi siempre se hiere de alguna forma u otra.

En aquel tiempo él no la había asociado a su as del futbol. Ni mucho menos. Solo pensó que podía tratarse de un ángel que había caído del cielo para traerle una tirita.

Completamente original él.

Tiempo después, cuando descubrió que iban a la misma clase, su amor creció en bucles indomables.

Y esa sonrisa, continuó dislocando su mundo de pies a cabeza.


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo** : Llegar a la meta y reflexionar sobre las huellas que dejamos por la senda. Uno es lo que es gracias al camino que ha tomado. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Takeru**

Takeru golpeó el teclado diversas veces hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron. Estaba inquieto y miraba las letras que brillaban en la pantalla de su ordenador como si fueran pequeñas hormigas que le devolvieran la mirada, cuestionándose si estaban bien colocadas o no.

Takeru se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Estaría bien publicar ese epílogo? Eran sus vidas las que iban a salir públicamente. Ya no eran niños. Todos se han casado y tenían sus respectivos hijos ahora. No es que contara muchas cosas íntimas, pero quizás obligara a que la intimidad de ellos se viera ultrajada y pública.

Todos habían dado su visto bueno en la última reunión que habían tenido. Pero; ¿era suficiente? ¿Estaban dispuestos a ello?

Los Digimon serían conocidos, sí. Muchos dejarían de esperar para encontrar a sus respectivos entrenadores. Ellos podrían guiarlos adecuadamente en el trascurso del tiempo.

Pero esto implicaba perder la poca intimidad que les quedaba. Si lo pensaba bien, casi todos eran famosos. Pero le preocupaba que Hikari se viera envuelta en más problemas. Desde su divorcio con su marido se había resentido algo en su vida y era la que había escogido una vida normal y tranquila siendo profesora de guardería.

Que Taichi o Yamato llamaran la atención ya era de por ellos. Sora y Mimi otro tanto. Hasta Miyako le preocupaba, aunque ya soportaba la fama de su marido desde que eran niños.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Papá?

—Ah. Dime.

—Es hora de irnos. Los demás están esperando.

Takeru sonrió. Aquello era casi como una señal.

—Un momento, hijo y ya vamos.

—Vale.

Le dio al botón correspondiente y envió el manuscrito totalmente a su editorial. Era un buen epílogo para demostrar que podían ser felices y cargar con el peso del mundo.

Todos.

Y ahora, había una nueva esperanza en el mundo.


	44. Entelequia

**Entelequia** : Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Daiyako**

—A esto se le llama Entelequía. Lo he leído en una revista.

—Querrás decir Entelequia, Daisuke —corrigió Hikari esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

El muchacho se enrojeció. Sacudió las manos y señaló hacia Miyako, que estaba embobada mientras hablaba sin cesar de ideales formados en su mente con Ken Ichijouji, el diablo de hombre perfecto que era capaz de hacerla embobarse mientras que a él, solo le enrabiaba.

—¿Por qué no piensa un poco más con los pies en el suelo? —bufó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Es una idiotez pensar que por recibir un pelotazo en la cara él va a socorrerla como si fuera una princesa.

Hikari le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes. Todas las chicas imaginamos muchas maravillas del chico que nos gusta, pero siempre sabemos sus limitaciones y aun así lo amamos.

Daisuke apretó los labios.

—Pero… —balbuceó mirando de reojo hacia Miyako—. Es una idiota.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó.

El idiota era él. Por tener sentimientos por esa chica que parecía disfrutar de ir en flor e imaginar historias con cualquier otro mientras a él no cesaba de insultarle o recalcarle sus errores.

Quizás él también sufría un poco de Entelequía.

 _Entelequia, Daisuke,_ repitió la voz de Hikari en su mente.

Maldijo entre dientes y pateó una lata.

Maldito día.


	45. Apocado

**Apocado/a** : Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Mishiro**

Koushiro era todo lo que ella nunca querría en un chico. A ella, que le gustaban altos, sexys, con una guapura natural y refrescante, que fueran capaz de saltar a por ella en medio del peligro y tuviera un aire totalmente cool.

Desde luego, eso es lo que cualquier persona te diría ella. Entonces: ¿por qué es que va de la mano de ese chico tan apocado y diferente a sus estándares?

Nadie podía comprenderlo. ¿Qué había visto en él? ¿Qué era capaz de darle para que la hiciera brillar como una loca enamorada?

Si alguien le preguntara alguna vez, Mimi solo sonreiría y no soltaría prenda con la excusa de que entonces, cualquier pelagarta podría enamorarse de él.

Eran los misterios incesantes de por qué una pareja inesperada sucedía. Y eran felices.


	46. Escarcha

**Escarcha** : Rocío o vapor de agua transformado en hielo cristalino, en forma de escamas. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Kenyako**

Miyako sonrió cuando cerró las cortinas totalmente emocionada. Ella amaba el invierno por ese motivo. Pero había una cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Y era el frio que hacía, tan fuerte que ni siquiera la calefacción era suficiente.

Se acercó para mirar el termostato por tercera vez. Ken dejó el libro que leía sobre su vientre para observarla tiritar y cómo caminaba de puntillas hacia la cama. Llevaba un camisón gordo y medias calentitas y aún así, sentía que se moría de frío.

—¿No estás exagerando?

—¿Crees que exagero? —cuestionó ella a la par mientras abría la cama y hacía a un lado la botella de agua caliente que había metido antes.

—Sí. Cuando estés acostada terminaras echándome la ropa a mí. Y tendré calor. Mucho calor.

Miyako se apretujó contra él. Tenía las manos heladas. Los pies y su nariz también. Movió las pestañas con inocencia.

—Eres más tolerante que yo al frio, querido.

—No. Es que cargo luego con todos tus métodos de entrar en calor —refunfuñó en un bostezo.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y apagó la lamparita.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —curioseó ella—. Suena como si algo se rasgara.

—Solo es la escarcha contra el cristal. Puedes imaginártelo como si fuera Elsa*, de tu película favorita congelando el cristal.

—En este caso, teniendo en cuenta que es mi ventana, puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Jack**.

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro que trató de esconder con las sábanas. Ken suspiró y se acomodó de cara a ella.

—Entonces, soñarás bien caliente esta noche.

Miyako estalló en carcajadas.

—Tranquilo, suelen ser tríos y siempre estás tú.

Ken se estremeció como si la escarcha estuviera dentro de la cama.

—Peligro andante eres tú.

* * *

 **Nota autora:  
**

*: Elsa pertenece a la afamada película de Frozen.

**: Jack Frost de los guardianes. También le llamaron Jack escarcha y de ahí la idea de Miyako.


	47. Nefelibata

**Nefelibata** : Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe de la realidad. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Tayuka, Izumi y Kouji.**

 **No trio.**

* * *

—Baja de las nubes, Takuya.

Izumi se llevó las manos a las caderas y clavó la mirada azulada sobre él. Pese a todo, el chico no se achantó. Continuó cabezonamente afirmando su posición. Kouji se frotó el mentón mientras suspiraba, derrotaba. Que la mujer se encargara de él.

Se alejó a pequeños pasos y dejó a la pareja fulminándose con la mirada.

 _Takuya es nefelibata, hasta que no se estrella no para._

—Te digo que se puede.

—No, no se puede —negó la chica acercándose a su altura—. Moriremos si lo intentamos. ¿Puedes poner un momento los pies en la tierra y mirar detenidamente lo que hay enfrente de ti?

Takuya abrió la boca para protestar. Izumi avanzó para cubrirla con sus dedos. Ambos reaccionaron al instante, apartándose y mirándose los pies por un momento. Izumi fue la primera en recuperar el control.

Suspiró.

—Sé que quieres avanzar. Que lleguemos a puerto antes de que todo sea un caos. Pero, mira primero lo que te rodea. No soy la más indicada para negarle algo a alguien, pero esta es la realidad que tenemos ante nosotros.

—Tengo fe.

—No se trata de fe, Takuya. Ni de confianza. Se trata de que observes correctamente. Detente a hacerlo.

Pero Takuya negó. Era experto en lanzarse al fuego de ser necesario. Y la determinación siempre estaba de su mano.

Tomó la de ella, como si quisiera compartir su fe, su esperanza. Izumi le apretó la mano como recompensa, pero tiró de él.

—No vayas a ello.

—Iré y volveré. Te lo aseguró.

Se soltó en un rápido gesto para transformarse. Ella solo pudo quedarse ahí, de pie, y observando como desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque. Solo rezando y esperando.

A que él regresara con su sonrisa. Con su esperanza.

Con vida.


	48. Huraño

**Huraño:** Que evita el trato con la gente. _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Daimi, Miyami, Yamakari**

* * *

—Está insoportable. Os lo digo desde ya —informó Miyako cerrando la puerta casi de un portazo—. Por más que intento convencerle de que se olvide del tema, insiste en que le olvide y etc. de comentarios hirientes. Solo quiere que le dejemos a solas.

El grupo suspiró con desgana.

—¿Por qué ha cambiado así? — se interesó Mimi.

La chica de cabellos lilas lo meditó.

—Creo que todo comenzó desde que el hermano de Takeru decidió monopolizar a la chica que le gustaba. Él siempre creyó que sería el primero el que se quedaría con ella y era un rival digno. Pero no cree que pueda pelear contra Yamato por muchas obvias razones —explicó—. Así que tiene el corazón roto y un humor de perros. Es como entrar a una jaula con un doberman furioso.

Alguien silbó. Takeru se rascó la nuca y miró hacia Mimi. La chica suspiró.

—Vale. Entraré yo.

Todos la miraron como si fuera un héroe con capa y traje de mujer maravilla.

Miyako se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar en lo que era un caos de habitación. Daisuke estaba recostado en la cama y mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana.

—Largo, Miyako —gruñó huraño—. La próxima vez te meteré un calcetín en la boca.

—Atrévete si tienes cojones.

Como si acabaran de pincharle en el trasero, Daisuke saltó para mirarla. Aquello claramente no se lo había esperado. Que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí en vez de la otra chica. Mimi se cruzó de brazos con enfado y avanzó hasta él, tan cerca que casi sus narices se tocaron.

—Atrévete a hacerle eso a mí protegida y te quedarás calvo. Palabra de chica experta en teñirse el cabello.

Daisuke tragó.

—No, no, claro que no. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Mimi sonrió incorporándose.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora, vamos a ver qué hacemos con ese carácter huraño tuyo y luego, te pondremos en el mercado del amor. Levanta, soldado. A darte una ducha. En marcha. No creo que necesites que te frote la espalda, porque de hacerlo, lo haré con un estropajo. ¡Un, dos, un dos!

Daisuke salió a toda prisa de la habitación, casi llevándose por delante a Miyako que la miraba con la boca abierta.

Mimi levantó el pulgar.

—Solo necesitaba un empujón.


	49. Petricor

**Petricor:** Olor que produce la lluvia la caer sobre suelos secos. _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Mishiro**

Cogió aire con fuerza y se le inundó del olor. Le gustaba ese aroma del mismo modo que le gustaba cuando llovía. Era un gesto curioso. Muchas personas tenían problemas para percibir ciertos olores. Como cuando hay algo malo en la nevera. Incluso el olor del agua.

Eran pequeños placeres y a veces una maldición, porque oler cosas apestosas no ayudaban.

—¿Qué haces?

Sintió a Mimi recargarse a su espalda, jugar con sus cabellos y mirar hacia el exterior de la calle. Olisqueó el ambiente y suspiró agradada.

—Me gusta cómo huele a lluvia.

—Lo que hueles es petricor, el olor que produce…

—Sí, sí —interrumpió ella dándole un mordisco en la oreja—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces. Especialmente, porque quizás es el aroma que nos caracteriza como pareja. Al fin y al cabo, nuestro primer beso fue bajo la lluvia.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de besarse. Eran pequeños detalles, importantes para ellos, como el simple hecho de un olor.


	50. Afable

**Afable:** Agradable _. Propuesta por Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Wormon y Kenyako**

* * *

Wormon sonrió mientras que Ken le cubría con parte de la colcha antes de volverse hacia sus hijos. Al Digimon no le importaba haber sido relegado a la habitación de los niños después de que Ken se casara con Miyako. Según le había explicado su compañero humano, los humanos hacían cosas cuando estaban en parejas que los demás no tenían que ver y menos escuchar o enterarse.

Cosas de puertas cerradas.

A él no le importó demasiado mientras que Ken fuera feliz y, cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bromeaba con Miyako a cuenta de quién había ganado o no el juego que hubieran estado practicando entre ambos. El caso es que gracias a esos juegos habían empezado a llegar los retacos.

A Miyako se le ensanchaba la barriga y luego, pasado unos meses, se marchaban para regresar unos días después cargando con un ser humano. Según Ken, era como ellos y los digihuevos. Iban a un lugar llamado hospital que podía parecerse a la ciudad del comienzo.

A Wormon le hubiera gustado ver y conocer ese lugar, pero Ken le dijo que los Digimon no tenían permitido la entrada.

Igualmente, no le importa. Pues tarde o temprano los traían a casa y entonces, podía ver ese lado afable de Ken para con esos niños.

Le gustaba arroparlos con el mismo cariño que hacía con él. La única diferencia es que los besaba también y les ponía las manos en la piel como si quisiera comprobar su temperatura. Los trataba con el mismo cuidado y amabilidad que a él, así que Wormon entendió que debía de protegerlos a costo de su vida si fuera necesario.

Por eso él decidido ir en busca de alguna ayuda y sus plegarias se vieron correspondidas cuando en las cunas de los niños fueron apareciendo dispositivos digitales y, más tarde, huevos con Digimon que serían sus futuros compañeros. Incluso había uno como él.

La sorpresa de Ken y Miyako fue muy agradeble y hasta Hawkmon, quien solía pasar más tiempo en el mundo Digimon por decisión propia, lo felicitó por haber pedido algo tan bueno para el bien de sus compañeros digitales.

Él lo único que quería es que esa sonrisa afable no desapareciera del rostro de Ken.


	51. Aciago

**Aciago:** Infausto, desagradecido. _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Takato x Rika x Henry**

* * *

Cada vez que ella abría la boca era para soltar algo funesto. Henry decía que era irremediable por su personalidad. Que era parte de su encanto. Takato dudaba porque muchas veces era el que más pescozones se ganaba de su parte, así como advertencias.

Aunque también era su culpa por picarla, por querer que sacara su lado adorable que sabía que tenía. Así que como dice aquel: quien va a la guerra es porque sabe que va a volver con cicatrices.

Henry siempre iba con pies de plomo y mucha paciencia. Incluso cuando estaban a solas, desnudos y los tres suspiraban tras un encuentro muy caldeado, Takato era el que la fastidiaba de algún modo y el otro chico tenía que arreglarla de algún modo.

Empezó a pensar que sobraba y que ellos eran la pareja perfecta en vez de ese extraño trio el cual se cerraba con él.

Pero Henry se reía entonces de sus suposiciones.

—Todos encajamos aquí. Es solo que a ella le cuesta ver esa parte que tú ves, y yo también he de confesar. Dale tiempo. ¿No la quieres?

—La quiero —confesó sonrojado.

—Pues aprenderás a esperar.


	52. Fulera

**Fulera** : dicho de una persona charlatán, falsa, embustera, chamullenta. _Propuesta por HnWç_

 _Koushiro vs Mimi_

—Os digo que no es una fulera —insistió Mimi colocando las manos en la cintura.

Los demás miraron hacia Koushiro con una ceja levantada. No era normal que existieran guerras entre ellos, pero Koushiro no estaba dudando en llevarle la contraria a Mimi de ser necesario. Creían que era por culpa de la tensión que estaban viviendo en esos momentos y que Meiko no decidiera hablar, no ayudaba demasiado.

Estaban todos tensos mientras que Koushiro continuaba esperando respuestas que no llegaban y Mimi pisaba con fuerza el piso con el pie para que le hicieran caso. La tensión estaba en su punto álgido.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes creerme? —Espetó Mimi acercándose a Koushiro—. ¿¡Por qué!?

—Porque no me fio de ella y que no hable no ayuda en absoluto. Creo que no le he hecho unas preguntas tan difíciles como para no poder responderlas.

—Te has pasado con ella. ¡Deberías de disculparte! —exigió.

Koushiro se puso en pie para encararla.

—¡Nuestros Digimon están en peligro! ¡No tengo tiempo para disculparme ni para secar lágrimas! Solo para salvarlos. Y no voy a detenerme por ella.

Señaló a la mujer directamente, que dio un respingo y echó a correr. Koushiro maldijo entre dientes.

—Lo que hacía falta. Cualquier cosa por tal de no responder nada.

—No lo entiendes, Koushiro —espetó Mimi empujándolo a un lado—. Mientras sigas enganchado a los ordenadores nunca entenderás nada. Las relaciones sociales no son un toma y daca. No hay una tecla de reinicio. Y mucho menos para los sentimientos.

Koushiro cerró la boca sin poder responderle. Mientras Mimi salía de la habitación a pasos grandes para ir en busca de Meiko, se dejó caer en el sillón, preguntándose si realmente era tan erróneo sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

Está basado en lo poco que ví de una ova.


	53. Piñufla

**Piñufla:** algo despreciable. _Propuesta por HnW_

* * *

 **Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari y Iori.  
**

—Te digo que puedo encontrar un insulto realmente increíble. Te lo aseguro —gruñó Daisuke con los puños apretados mientras miraba a Iori con los ojos entrecerrados.

Llevaban unas semanas retándose a decir palabras extrañas y a cual más inexplicables. Los demás les habían dado por casos perdidos, aunque no negaban que fuera algo divertido de ver. Especialmente, porque Iori siempre ganaba.

No es que el chico fuera tan competitivo como Daisuke, es que todos sabían que era más culto. Daisuke no pasaba de los comics de DC o Marvel y la gran mayoría de veces su comprensión lectora dejaba mucho que desear.

—Concentrándose así pareciera que fueras a cagarte, Daisuke —bromeó Takeru.

—Cállate —protestó el castaño.

Ya había tenido anteriormente sus rencillas con Takeru y perdió estrepitosamente. Takeru parecía un diccionario andante y cuando se lo decía, solo sonreía orgulloso.

Finalmente, cuando Daisuke parecía ponerse tan colorado, abrió la boca para soltar el insulto perfecto, según él.

—¡Piñufla! —espeta.

Iori, tan educado y que apenas usaba insultos y mucho menos los buscaba en distintas formas de decirlo, se quedó de cuadros.

Daisuke soltó risotadas y saltos, disfrutando de haber ganado a Iori en algo como una batalla de palabras.

Todos suspiraron y le dieron palmaditas de felicitación. Hasta Iori le extendió la mano con educación.

—Solo me alegro de no tener que lavarme la boca con lejía esta noche —murmuró.

Hikari sonrió a su lado.

—Dudo que Daisuke piense en eso si quiera.

—Lo sé. Es lo que le hace ser únicamente él.


	54. Senescente

**Senescente:** que empieza a envejecer _._ _Propuesta por HnW_

Taito

—Me siento tan viejo.

Taichi apoyó la mejilla sobre la barra. Yamato le golpeó con el trapo de la cocina para que se levantará.

—Me llenarás todo de pelos, Taichi.

—¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso ahora, maldito? —cuestionó—. ¡Vas a ser tío!

Yamato suspiro y se colgó el trapo en la cintura.

—¿Y qué que sea tío? Es cosa de ellos dos que lo han decidido. A mí no me afecta en nada.

Le ofreció la cuchara para que probara. Taichi levantó los pulgares asintiendo a su sabor.

—¿Cómo que no? Se supone que somos mayores que ellos. Por lo tanto, nosotros tendríamos que haber tenido hijos antes que ellos. Ahora, tienen la edad que tiene y un borreguito en camino. ¡Somos viejos!

—Tu culo se hará viejo si sigues pensando en eso. Anda, pon la mesa, Yagami. Y si querías haber tenido un hijo, haberte operado para ello.

—Sabes que no se puede —protestó—. Sigo siendo hombre.

—Lo sé, pero no me darías tanta murga como ahora. Que parece que tengas la regla con la pena y todo. Anda, la mesa.

Taichi bufó, pero se levantó para obedecer. Yamato le miró un instante.

—Oye, Taichi. ¿Eso que veo en tu cabello es una cana?

—¿QUÉ COÑO ME CUENTAS?

Y salió corriendo hacia el baño mientras que Yamato canturreaba indiferente al tema.

¿Viejo por ser tío? Viejo cuando ya no pudiera levantarse de una cama y mirara con tristeza las calles.


	55. Euforia

**Euforia:** un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo. _Propuesta por Kaiserin Carrie_

 _ **Kenyako, amistad niños elegidos.**_

—¡VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE!

Todos clavaron la mirada en Miyako. De nuevo estaba eufórica mientras animaba el partido de futbol con todas sus ganas. Cuando les habían invitado para animar al joven detective Ken Ichijouji ya se habían esperado que Miyako le animara, pero jamás con tantas fuerzas.

Daisuke se había unido a ella en cierto momento, gritando hasta e insultando al árbitro que casi hace que los expulsaran del campo. Taichi los había calmado justo a tiempo, pero hasta este se contagió y terminó dejándose llevar por la emoción. Cuando Sora intentó pararles les pasó exactamente lo mismo. Y Mimi, por supuesto, no se había vestido de animadora solo para engatusar a los chicos.

Así que Yamato y Hikari se vieron apartándose en una esquinita de las gradas y haciendo como que no les conocían, mientras que el pobre Ken también pasaba un buen soponcio en el campo por su culpa.

En definitiva, al terminar, Ken les dio las gracias y se llevó aparte a su mujer para rogarle casi que no volviera a ir a animarle. Pero sabía que sus plegarias serían inútiles.

Todos querían a Ken a su modo y animarlo mientras lo daba todo en un campo de futbol, aunque fuera amistoso, era el grito de lo que ellos llamaban "familia".


	56. Terciopelo

**Terciopelo:** tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Mishiro**

—¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

Mimi levantó la cabeza del libro de repostería que estaba leyendo para clavarla en él. Koushiro estaba nervioso, con las manos en la espalda y hasta sudaba ligeramente. Mimi podía leerle como un libro abierto cuando se ponía así.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó el chico como si hubiera alguien más en el salón. Mimi aguantó una sonrisa.

—¿Quién más? Solo estamos tú y yo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y esperó. Koushiro a veces necesitaba hacer las cosas importantes a su ritmo. Mimi lo había aprendido con la larga.

Koushiro lo sopesó. Como si fuera un animalito enjaulado que decidiera confiar en su nuevo amo. Se sentó a su lado y sacó lo que escondía. Una cajita cubierta de terciopelo. Mimi agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, con el corazón latiéndole de una manera exagerada.

—Shiro —murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Lo siento. Soy un necio para hacerlo elegante y pomposo.

—Pero eso ya lo sé yo —rió ella aceptando la cajita. Al abrirla y ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso las lágrimas se le saltaron—. ¡Pónmelo!

Koushiro obedeció y Mimi se detuvo a mirarse el anillo, prendada, antes de comérselo a besos.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Mimi se detuvo.

—Ni siquiera me has hecho la pregunta —objetó frunciendo las cejas.

Koushiro lo sopesó.

—Cierto. Pero si te la hubiera dicho. ¿Sería un sí?

Mimi le dio un beso en la nariz.

—No voy a caer en un trampa. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que currártelo más.

Koushiro realmente lo hacía. Porque siempre que era por tal de hacerla feliz de algún modo, se lo curraba de sobremanera para compensar la veces que estaban en contra.

Aunque esa vez, no le bastaría solo con una cajita de terciopelo.


	57. Reflejo

**Reflejo:** Imagen de una persona o cosa reflejada en una superficie. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Koushiro**

Te miras en el espejo y qué ves.

Un rostro cansado con ojeras. Cabellos pelirrojos descuidados. Algo más largo de lo normal porque llevas tiempo sin salir y mucho menos ir al barbero. Un muchacho bajito y de cuerpo delgado. Ni siquiera estas torneado porque te pasas más tiempo sentado frente a un ordenador que caminando. Tampoco ingieres la comida que debieras y tu cuerpo adelgazada por sí mismo.

Tu reflejo te muestra la verdad. Te evitar caer en la creencia de que eres perfecto, guapo y atrayente.

La inteligencia tampoco es eso. No se basa en lo que refleja un espejo. No puede moderar tu cerebro ni llenártelo de ideas y sabiduría. Puedes cantar frente a uno y creerte que la postura que haces es perfecta. Ensayar, pero tampoco va a subir tu carisma.

Así que levanta ese ánimo, no te sientas como un perdedor por lo que el espejo represente de ti.

Date la vuelta, metete en la ducha y lávate. Échate una siesta, duerme hasta estar bien descansado y come. Alimenta tu cerebro y luego, repite este ritual hasta que comprendas que desgastarte tanto no te va a dar la felicidad.

Y mucho menos te ayudará a conseguir a la chica.

¡Suerte, pelirrojo!

Tu reflejo.


	58. Fantasía

**Fantasia:** Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Takuya y Izumi**

—Todo lo que cuenta son fantasías. No has de creerle.

Esas palabras siempre se clavaron en ella. Izumi no es que fuera realmente fácil de interpretar, tampoco pareciera que nadie quisiera darle la oportunidad de creerla. Pero a esa edad ya no le importaba.

Solo sonrió y dejó que la mujer se llevara consigo a la niña de ojos inquietos y curiosa mente. La saludó con una mano mientras la otra sostenía sobre el bastón.

—¿Has vuelto a contarle la historia que tuvimos?

Takuya se sentó a su lado y ella sonrió como respuesta.

—Es divertido a esta edad poder contarla sin tapujos. La gente cree que cuentas fantasías, ajenas a que salvamos su culo años atrás de una catástrofe.

Takuya, pese a los años, no había perdido esa sonrisa pícara suya ni el brillo en sus ojos. Se sentó junto a ella en el banco, crujiendo sus pobres huesos y expresándose en un suspiro en su lengua.

Le dio una palmada en la pierna y ella se la pellizco.

—Viejo verde —regañó. Él rio y mostró su dentadura postiza.

—Los años no cambian.

—Ya lo veo, ya —suspiró—. Anda, mira, otro niño. Oye, chico. ¿Quieres oír una historia donde varios chicos fueron a un mundo diferente y se convirtieron en seres súper fuertes?

Takuya estalló en risas a su lado. El niño se animó y se arrimó a ellos. Pues su madre siempre decía que los ancianos tenían mucha verdad en sus mentiras y fantasías.


	59. Épico

**épico/a:** que es fruto del coraje, esfuerzo o heroísmo y es digno de ser ensalzado. Propuesta por Genee.

 **YamaSuke**

 **(Yamato x Daisuke)**

Aquel beso era completa e irrevocablemente épico.

Con sus lenguas enrollándose como si tuvieran vida propia. La succión y los jadeos, la necesidad de devorarse más profundo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron casi no sabían ni quién era quién. Jadearon, mirándose a los ojos.

—Te dije que yo besaba mejor —gruñó Daisuke jadeante—. ¿Vas a mirarme ahora a mí?

Yamato se pasó un dedo por los labios hinchados, notando el cosquilleo de su beso todavía en ellos. No iba a felicitarlo por sus labios. Conocía a los que eran como Daisuke por pura experiencia de crecer junto a uno parecido.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor —picó. Daisuke abrió la boca para protestar, pero Yamato lo interrumpió—. Te ayudaré a ello. Ven.

Señaló sus caderas para que se sentara encima y enterró los dedos en su mata rebelde. Le mordió el mentón y subió hasta sus labios, perfilándolos con su lengua.

—Hagamos que sea más épico, Daisuke.

Él rio encantado.


	60. Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis:** Cambio o transformación de una cosa en otra, especialmente el que es sorprendente o extraordinario y afecta a la fortuna, el carácter o el estado de una persona. Propuesta por Genee.

 **Miyako**

Siempre se habían metido con ella por ser diferente y pese a todo, única. Que si llevaba gafas con una nerd. Que si estaba muy desesperada detrás de los hombres porque sabía que iba a quedarse sola.

Tonterías una detrás de otra.

Ella era única en su especie, o al menos así le gustaba decir que lo era. No necesitaba de pensar en lo que los demás tuvieran que decir acerca de su personalidad o de sus grandes gafas o su ropa.

Pero el día que sufrió la metamorfosis que hizo que se fijaran en ella. El día que pasó de patito feo a chica nerd con gafas, inteligencia y aceptación, fue cuando todos cerraron boca y la miraron con otros ojos.

Ahí fue cuando aprendió que realmente no importaba. La gente solo quería verte con un bonito vestido, maquillaje y el cabello de forma diferente y no, ella era como era. No había más.


	61. Deliquio

**Deliquio:** 1\. Desmayo. 2. Éxtasis, arrobamiento. Propuesta por SkuAg

 **Mimato**

—No se te ocurra desmayarte. ¿Me oyes?

La enfermera se inclinó más su rostro sucio de sangre y tierra. El soldado asintió cerrando los ojos una vez. No quería cerrarlos realmente. No. Si lo hiciera se perdería la visión que el cielo le había dado oportunidad de ver.

Unos preciosos ojos castaños, brillando por las lágrimas. Largos cabellos ondeando sobre sus hombros cada vez que giraba la cara para gritar algo a alguien de su alrededor. Su piel nívea estaba cubierta de sudor y el uniforme se le había manchado de sangre, algo que realmente no podía evitar en medio del lugar donde se encontraba.

Había caído herido gracias a una de las bombas que llovían desde el cielo como regalos mortales. Su cuerpo había sufrido el empuje de la explosión y caído de mala forma contra un coche.

No sentía su pierna derecha. Estaba seguro de que la había perdido.

—¿Cómo… te llamas?

Ella se detuvo para mirarle, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

Se inclinó más hacia él y el cabello le cosquilleó la nariz.

—Tu nombre…

—Ah. —Ella le miró de nuevo—. Mimi. Mi nombre es Mimi. Ahora, soldado. Te pondré a dormir ya que estás estable. Despertarás y esperemos que Japón haya ganado la guerra.

Quiso decirle que no era soldado. Que era periodista. Cualquier mentira que lo hiciera verse menos cruel a ojos de ella. Pero antes de desmayarse la vio reñir a otra enfermera y jamás olvidaría sus palabras.

 _Estos hombres deben de ser salvados, porque son personas que están dando su vida por nosotras, que solo podemos esperar y rezar porque nos salven._

Cuando se desmayó, la oscuridad lo recibió con un abrazo interesante.


	62. Beso

**Beso.** Propuesta por Ferdd.

 **Taichi x los demás.**

Cuando Taichi cubrió su boca con la suya todo el mundo pensó que se había vuelto loco. Cuando continuó besando a Jou y terminó por un suave pico con Koushiro fue el acabase de los tiempos.

Yamato se llevó una mano a los labios preguntándose qué diantres le había pasado al castaño para estar regalando besos a todo aquel que conociera. Lo hacía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sonriendo tras terminar y alejándose mientras canturreaba.

Por un instante, la idea de que Mimi lo hubiera poseído lo estremeció. Pero cuando las chicas aparecieron ejerció el mismo ritual y tan solo se libró Hikari, que observó la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Cuando fue a besar a Takeru, lo detuvo.

—Oye, nosotros los mayores habremos dado nuestro primer beso, pero respeta a los pequeños —avisó.

—Ah, no te preocupes por el mío, hermano —soltó Takeru sonriendo como si nada.

Yamato quiso estrangularlo y abrazarlo a vez dándole palmaditas de orgullo en la espalda. Pero continuó mirando fijamente hacia Taichi.

—Además. ¿Qué rábanos te pasa besando a todo el mundo?

—Ay, Yamato, qué drama queen solo por un besito —protestó—. Hoy es el día del beso. Así que hice uso de ese día para que disfrutaras de mi amor. Pero si quieres más amor, Yamato-chan…

En un momento Taichi y Yamato empezaron a perseguirse y los demás rieron con ganas. Taichi era el loco del grupo y para él, siendo capaz de dar besos como si nada, ya era un gran paso de diversión y demostrar su amor por ellos.

Las risas se disfrutaban y los besos se repartían.


	63. Horizonte

**Horizonte** : Línea abstracta que separa el cielo de la tierra. Propuesta por Gale

 **Takuya x Izumi x Kouji**

Izumi miró a lo lejos mientras sostenía las manos de Takuya y Kouji entre las suyas. El horizonte siempre les había parecido lejano. Infinito. Como una carretera que no tenía término.

Apoyó los pies sobre el respaldo del asiento y se acurrucó entre ellos. Takuya suspiró contra su oreja y rozó su nariz contra esta en sueños. Kouji ni se movió, con su mejilla apoyada en su hombro, completamente dormidos ambos.

Solo ella miraba a lo lejos, esperando que realmente no hubiera fin. Que el horizonte continuara ahí cuando se despertara más tarde y volvieran a tomar la carretera por delante. Que ese viaje de sentirse libres continuara sin pensar en qué podría estar mal o que la tierra se abriera en mil pedazos al final.

Su aventura no había hecho más que comenzar.

Besó la cabeza de ambos hombres y cerró los ojos.

El horizonte estaría mañana.


	64. Concomitancia

**Concomitancia:** Circunstancia en que cierta cosa contribuye con otra al mismo efecto o en que ambas actúan en el mismo sentido. _Propuesta por BlueSpring-Jeager_ Jaques

.

 **Takeru y Hikari**

—Es lo que yo decía.

—Y yo también.

Ella sonrió y mostró sus dientes gastados por el paso del tiempo. A él no le importó y se inclinó hacia delante para besárselos.

—Eso es hacer trampa, pícaro.

—No es hacer trampa. Es retomar algo que hemos dejado olvidado.

—Dejarlo olvidado no significa que haya menguado u obviado el interés.

—Cosa que viene siendo lo mismo.

—Lo que yo decía.

—Y yo también.

Él sonrió esa vez y ella le acarició los labios con el pulgar, tembloroso y le arañó levemente con la punta de la uña.

—No importa demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo. Lo que ambos hacemos. Sentimos. Vivimos. Buscamos la perfección cuando en realidad es sincronización. Queremos a alguien que camine a nuestro lado.

—Algunas personas lo entienden como concomitancia.

—Creo que esa no sería la palabra exacta para esto, Hikari.

—¿Y quién lo sabe? ¿Tú? ¿Yo?

—El mundo. Estoy seguro de que es el mundo. Es algo que mueve el mundo.

—¿El nuestro?

—El de todos en realidad —aseguró él aferrándole la mano.

—Lo que yo decía —aseguró ella divertida.

—Y yo también.

Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas y se besaron, con la ternura que la edad adulta les otorgaba. El cariño de dos ancianos viendo al mundo pasar. Movidos por la curiosidad del futuro y alegres por el recuerdo del pasado.

Como unos yayos.


	65. Inmanente

**Inmanente:** Que es interno a un ser o a un conjunto de seres, y no es el resultado de una acción exterior a ellos. Por BlueSpring.

 **Ryo x Ruki.**

 **Mega ooc.**

Se inclinó sobre la cuna. Observándola con detenimiento. Los pequeños deditos. La nariz pelada y enrojecida. Los ojos llorosos que no veían nada.

—Se te cae la baba.

Ryo levantó los ojos de la cuna hacia la mujer en la cama. Ruki no sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban. Con el cabello recogido y en bata de hospital no dejaba atrás su belleza.

—Claro que se me cae. Hemos hecho algo juntos. Algo que nadie más podría haber hecho. Un bebé. ¿No convierte esto en algo inmanente?

—No tengo idea de qué signifique esa palabra, pero te recuerdo que tú te irás y tendré que criarla sola.

Ryo esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Querría verla crecer.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—Es un sueño que no será cierto. Por eso te negaste de tener un hijo. ¿Recuerdas?

Ruki desvió la mirada de él hacia la niña. Ryo entendió rápidamente. Dejó de mirar la cuna para acercarse a la madre y besarle la frente. Ella protestó, pero él se tomó un tiempo en besarla no solo en la frente, sino también en los labios.

—Me alisté para proteger el país. A mi familia. Ahora a mi hija. Lo sabes. No me pasará nada, tengo al mejor conmigo, lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Justimon es un buen compañero, pero no inmortal.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes más.

—Odio no poder estar para luchar.

—Alguien tiene que protegerla. Aunque te veo capaz cargar con una bolsa de pañales en un mano y en otra un arma mientras cargas a nuestra hija en la espalda.

Le pareció sentir algo de pánico al pensar algo así y decirlo, pero Ruki le miró y eso siempre era como una inyección de calmante cargado y repleto de fuerzas capaces de comerse el mundo.

Se inclinó sobre la cuna y besó la pequeña frente.

Iba a protegerla.

A ambas.


	66. Mozo

**Mozo/a:** Hombre o mujer de buena presencia. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

 **Miora, Yamakari, Taichi. Taiorami.**

Desde luego que era un buen mozo. Ambas estaban seguras de ello. Mientras se inclinaba para dejar la botella de agua sobre la toalla y su espalda se arqueaba les daba una buena visión de su trasero bajo las calzonas.

Esa piel bronceada debía de estar prohibida, con las gotitas de agua de mar y sudor resbalando por su piel. Sus ojos color chocolate pasaron por encima del mar, como si buscara a alguien con la mirada y, cuando los halló, levantó para mano para saludar.

Ambas mujeres siguieron la seña, esperando ver aparecer a un bellezón de mujer que le saludara dispuesta a comérselo. Pero se encontraron con la escena de una pareja. Una chica más joven subida en lo alto de un rubio que gruñía como si de un Tsundere se tratara.

El chico castaño no tardó en unirse a ellos, haciéndoles un placaje en toda regla que los metió a los tres dentro del agua.

Mimi suspiró. Sora la imitó.

—Es un mozo, chica.

—Todo uno.

Se tomaron de la mano, riendo y caminaron hacia la playa. Se acercaron al grupo entre risas. No estaban dispuestas a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Un morenazo así no se encontraba todos los días.


End file.
